Reincarnate into the future
by Codename-Erza
Summary: Tsuna's eyes were glowed orange at birth. At different times of life, he receives a throbbing pain in his head and pieces of foreign memories surfaces in his mind. He isn't the only one though, there are 7 other individuals the same as him. In Italy, a famiglia that was nearly wiped out by Primo plans to get back at the Vongola.
1. The end and the beginning

This story would be updated at least once a week. Please expect a slow update as well. As for disclaimers, I don't want to keep repeating it so I'll say it now: I don't own KHR. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>400 years ago<span>

Red. Red is all he sees on the floor. The smell of iron, blood, filled the air. Corpse, corpses are strewn all over the barren ground. He raises his hands and saw blood stained gloves. He looks around, feeling pain, pain and more pain. He lost almost everyone that he loved and cared for. His lover and guardians all tried to defend the family but the enemy famiglia killed them all in the heated battle. He could nearly break down and cry but with his enemy still standing, he knew that it still was not the time to. One of the boss' subordinates charged at him, only to be knocked unconscious immediately.

"Vongola Primo! This will be YOUR last!" The Boss declared aloud after seeing the last of his subordinates down. It was only him and Primo standing on this tainted battleground. He brings out his main weapons, a set of silver daggers and sets them on his sides. He readied his stance and gave off a scary aura. It, however, did not scare his opponent. Primo did no back down.

His anger rose as he sees his opponent. Said man had killed all his loved ones. Primo's eyes flickered between a lighter shade of orange and a darker shade of orange **(1)**. A clear orange flame sprouted on his forehead. His black and silver gloves are decorated with the same flame as his forehead. His eyes finally settled for the darker orange, showing pure determination and the thirst of protecting the peaceful future he hopes. He gathers his final ounce of flames into his glove, turning them into a gauntlet.

"No, this would be YOUR last!" Primo shouts. They charged at each other and struck at the same time. Despite going at the same time, Primo was faster and struck his opponent's chest, taking him down but he himself has gotten his fatal wound. The boss fell flat onto the burning floor; no sign of life can be seen from him. Primo staggers and falls on his back, gripping his blood stained chest.

_This is the end already. Hahaha, I'm pathetic. Saying that I would never kill but here, I have taken away one's life. Hahaha. _He stares at the blue ring on his finger and recalls all the memorable things that happened in his life. He recalls everything that he still wants to do with his family. _I still want to do all the paperwork Daemon and Alaude bring in. I still want to hear Alaude's catchphrase while he charges at me during sparring sessions. I still want to eat sweets, cakes and many more with Lampo. I still want to laugh with Asari when G. gets mad. I still want to sit in the church and pray with Knuckle. I still want to travel around with my love and my child. If it will happen, I want to meet all of you again in the future. _He felt his life seeping away from him. He forced a laughter out of his dry lips._ No good, I will die. See you all, in the future. _He closes his eyes and loses his grip on his chest, smiling. Rain pelted down from the sky slowly, washing away the blood on the ground. The storm rumbled harder as the sun dims behind the clouds. The mist thickens, trying its best to hide the gruesome sight. The thunder clashed, like its crying for its sky.

Then his ring glowed, as if answering his request.

* * *

><p><span>400 years later, October 14<span>

A new born baby was born into the world, his parents crying tears of joy. The doctors took measurements and observations about the infant. The child is causing a fuss between the doctors and nurses. Why so? The child did not cry like how normal children are supposed to. Instead, his eyes opened wide and a clear orange colour shown in his eyes. This phenomenon has frightened many doctors.

Inside the files, this has occurred to another few individuals. In the past few months, there were children like him. However, their eyes glow a different shade before reverting to their former colours. There were three cases last year and the first case occurred two years ago.

Soon, the orange colour simmered away and brown appeared in the eyes. The doctors quickly brought the child's parents to their room. They quickly went to the meeting room after gathering the doctors. The screen in the room was pulled down as well and it displayed a man with black hair. In front of each doctor are seven different coloured folders. One by one, they flipped open the files.

_**File #1**_

_**Name: Hibari Kyoya**_

_**Date of birth: May 5**__**th 19XX**_

_**Nationality: Japanese**_

_**Place of birth: Namimori General Hospital**_

_**Parents: Hibari Shuichi (father), Minoru Miwako (mother)**_

_**Hair colour: Black**_

_**Eye colour: Grey**_

_**Abnormalities: No. First case which has the child's eyes glowing purple before reverting back to grey. Cried later.**_

_**File #2**_

_**Name: Sasagawa Ryohei**_

_**Date of birth: August 26**__**th**__** 19XX**_

_**Nationality: Japanese**_

_**Place of birth: Namimori General Hospital**_

_**Parents: Sasagawa Ryoga (father), Ayuzawa Miyui (mother)**_

_**Hair colour: White**_

_**Eye colour: Grey**_

_**Abnormalities: No. Eyes are glowing yellow before reverting back to grey. Cried only afterwards.**_

_**File #3**_

_**Name: Rokudo Mukuro**_

_**Date of birth: June 9**__**th**__** 19XX**_

_**Nationality: Japanese**_

_**Place of birth: Kokyushu General Hospital**_

_**Parents: Rokudo Kaito (father), Kudo Rinda (Mother)**_

_**Hair colour: Dark Blue**_

_**Eye colour: Heterochromatic. Right: Red with the kanji for six, Left: Blue**_

_**Abnormalities: Scared the doctors, they said that they saw images when he and his twin were born. Both of his eyes were glowing indigo before reverting to the original. Only cried after the eye colour change.**_

_**File #4**_

_**Name: Rokudo Chrome**_

_**Date of Birth: June 9**__**th**__** 19XX**_

_**Nationality: Japanese**_

_**Place of birth: Kokyushu General Hospital**_

_**Parents: Rokudo Kaito (father), Kudo Rinda (Mother)**_

_**Hair colour: Purple with dark blue sheen**_

_**Eye colour: Purple**_

_**Abnormalities: Doctors claimed that after her fraternal twin is out, the images disappear but when she appears, the images appear again. Eyes are indigo as well before reverting to purple. Cried only after the eye colour changed.**_

_**File #5**_

_**Name: Yamamoto Takeshi**_

_**Date of Birth: April 24**__**th**__** 19XX**_

_**Nationality: Japanese**_

_**Place of birth: Namimori General Hospital, Japan**_

_**Parents: Yamamoto Tsuyoshi (father), Mikeru Yumiko (mother)**_

_**Hair colour: Black with a dark blue sheen**_

_**Eye colour: Light brown**_

_**Abnormalities: No. However, something like the previous case, his eyes were bright blue before reverting to brown. He did not cry but laughed.**_

_**File #6**_

_**Name: Gokudera Hayato**_

_**Date of birth: September 9**__**th**__** 19XX**_

_**Nationality: Italian**_

_**Place of birth: Gi. D. Christine Children Hospital, Palermo, Italy (2)**_

_**Parents: Gokudera Lavina (mother), Alberto Alecco (father)**_

_**Hair colour: Silver**_

_**Eye colour: Green**_

_**Abnormalities: No. First case of different eye colour in Italy. Eyes were red before turning to green. Cried afterwards.**_

_**File #7**_

_**Name: Sawada Tsunayoshi**_

_**Date of birth: October 14**__**th**__** 19XX**_

_**Nationality: Japanese**_

_**Place of birth: Namimori General Hospital**_

_**Parents: Sawada Iemitsu (father), Fumiko Nana (mother)**_

_**Hair colour: Brown**_

_**Eye colour: Brown**_

_**Abnormalities: No. Eyes glow orange but even brighter than the other colours. It reverted back to brown later. Cried after the phenomenon. **_

The doctors shook their heads. _Will this be the last case or the will there be more?_ "The colour left would be green. If there is a case of glowing green eyes, then I think that would be the last case." The doctor on the screen declares, breaking the silence that was built up. The others nodded their heads in agreement. "Wait for the last colour to appear and we can safely close the case. Dismissed." The doctors packed up and left the room, the screen still on. The man closed his eyes and thought, _have to tell Nono. _He dials on the phone, dialling the ID of someone named 'Nono'.

"**Nono, Iemitsu's son also has the same thing. The cases seemed to be connected."**

"**Like a chain of reincarnations. Thank you Shamal." **

* * *

><p><span>Vongola HQ<span>

Nono sits quietly behind his desk, thinking of the time when he took the Vongola Trial.

{flashback}

_He wakes up in the middle of space, darkness surrounding him. Images suddenly flashed in his mind, sins of the Vongola family. He clutches his head, not wanting to see the images any longer. He kept telling the images to stop but to no avail. Tears start to stream down his cheek. Suddenly, a voice spoke. _

"_Never avert your eyes. This is the fate of those who succeed the Vongola. That's the very reason that you have life." Voices of shouting and screaming continued to ring in his head. However hard he tried, the voices won't go out._

"_You cannot gain power without paying the price! If you truly want great power, you need to have the resolve to succeed the great history of Vongola." It's a must? Then I'd rather not, it's too painful. I don't want power to destroy!_

"_If I have to kill, then I don't want to succeed Vongola. I'll rather destroy it and build it anew and continue what my mother is trying to do. To bring it back into how Primo started it as, a vigilant group to protect the people!" Nono declared. The area brightened up, forcing him to close his eyes. He opened them up slowly and found himself in the middle of the sea and the sky. In front of him were two rows of the Vongola Bosses. One by one, they lit up their own weapons with their flames. The view is beautiful but when he looked at the throne that appeared, he was bewildered._

"_Why is it, empty?" He asked aloud. Instead of a reply, a remark was given. "Who knows, but we accept your determination. Prosper or destroy, it would be your choice." All of them chanted, as if they have heard the phrase many times despite this being the eighth trial. Nono smiled at his mother and she smiled back, proud of her son._

{end of flashback}

"Just why is that throne empty? The throne should be occupied by Primo right?" He thought aloud. "I'm afraid that question is unanswerable, Timoteo." A familiar voice to Nono said. "I didn't meet G either, same goes to the others as well. None of us met the first generation. Weird huh, it's like the first generation's will was never in the ring."

"Hello, Coyote." He smiles at his storm guardian. "How's Gokudera?" He looked to his right and a vein popped immediately. "Don't mention that brat's name! All he is capable of doing is cry! And I want to see his eyes glow red again but I hadn't seen it till now. I still can't handle babies!" If you're squinting your eyes, you can see a raging storm flame behind Coyote.

"Ah, a pity then. I heard that Iemitsu's son had the same thing as well, except that his son's is orange. Of course, being the oblivious one, Iemitsu did not see it. Shamal reported it to me." Nono added more flames into the already burning aura by stating the name 'Shamal'.

"That pervert told you?!" Nono smiled sheepishly at him. "He'll tell me what I want him to tell me. And it's natural for males like him to go hitting on females that fit his taste, for example l-"

"I don't want to know. Anyway, here's the new set of paperwork for you." He cuts into Nono's going-to-be-extremely long description and brought the huge stack onto the table. Nono stares at the paper and bangs his head onto the table. _Urgh, paperwork. My dear heir, please take over me quickly! _"And don't you dare slack off." Coyote warns. Nono let out a groan. Just as Coyote was about to leave, Nono stopped him. "What now?"

"I have a feeling that these kids are reincarnations of the first generation. The colour reflected in their eyes could be their flame type. And how the throne is empty, they may be the reason why the will of the first generation is missing." Coyote stood in silence and noticed how the hypothesis fits. "Maybe you're right, since you have the intuition. Knowing Iemitsu, he must have missed the eyes. Call him." Nono don't need to be told twice as he did so immediately.

He picks up his phone and dialled for Iemitsu.

"Come back soon, there's things I need to discuss with you and something you have to know about your son."

"Ah, I see. Then I'll come back by next year. Now I want to keep company with my wife."

"Alright then, see ya."

* * *

><p><span>8 years later<span>

"The hopefully last case has appeared. He is the Bovino corporations's heir named Bovino Lambo. His eyes glowed green and simmered down later. His eyes are actually green so we nearly missed it. He, like the other cases, cried only after the glowing was over." The Doctor from Italy stated.

The doctors from Japan heaved a sigh of relief. The (hopefully) last case had occured and their nightmare had ended. However, they are still puzzled over the phenomenon and are still looking into it. Little did they know that it was connected to 400 years ago, the reincarnations of the first generation of the Vongola which the world know as the Vongola corporation. And the Ninth generation of the Vongola corporation had this theory ready with a research plan.

* * *

><p>14<span> years later<span>

"Okaa-san, Ohayo" a young boy with brown gravity defying hair, wearing his school uniform, yawned as he proceeded down the stairs. On the way down, he tripped and tumbled down the stairs, earning a bump on his head. He picks himself up and hurries to the kitchen and plopped down on a chair immediately. Drooling on the food placed in front of him, he said thanks for the food and began to dig in. The silence filled with the slurping sound was broken as soon as a brunette lady cut in.

"You know Tsu-kun, I found an interesting pamphlet this morning in the mailbox and called them immediately. Here!" She hands him a small piece of paper. Tsuna widens his eyes at the note. And the first word that came to mind was: Scam. Why?

_**I will raise your child to become a leader of the next generation.**_

_**I am young and good-looking.**_

_**Payment would be lodging and food and I will tutor your child for 24 hours.**_

"But I don't need a tutor! 'Payment would be lodging and food'? And who the heck describes himself as 'young and good-looking'? Isn't it obvious at it's a scam? I'm doing fine!" Tsuna protested. He does not want anyone tutoring him when he has Kurokawa-san helping him in his studies. And she alone is one Spartan tutor. He doesn't want -no, he doesn't need another. However, it was too late. The doorbell rang. He ran to the door and opened it. _Huh? There's no one._ Suddenly, he felt an aura emitting from the ground and so he looked down.

"Ciaossu!" Tsuna nearly jumped backwards but kept his cool like what his instincts tell him. "You're my new tutor aren't you?" _But you're an infant! _The infant smirked. "My name is Reborn and I suppose you're Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna looked at the infant and at the corner of his eye, he caught a yellow pacifier hanging around the neck. Suddenly, something throb and rang in his head. He lowered his head and covered his eyes with his long bangs. Slowly, he mumbled. "Arcobaleno." The infant looked at him in curiosity as he clutches his head. He decided to ignore the throbbing pain and stood up, getting ready to leave for the kitchen when a hard kick landed on him head.

"What did you say?" Reborn asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. How Tsuna knew the word was a mystery. All he did was look at the pacifier and his head starts hurting and before he knew it, he thought of the name 'Sepira' and mouthed the word 'Arcobaleno'. He shook his head and looked at the clock. Sweat trickled down his face profusely. _I'm gonna be late! And he's gonna bite me to death!_ However, his thought was too loud and his mother together with Reborn heard it. His mother rushed out and handed Tsuna his bento as he runs out. "I'll be going now!" He yelled with a piece of bread in his mouth. Reborn looks at his new student and decides to follow. _Thank you Nono for letting me tutor this boy, now I think he's interesting!_

* * *

><p>(1) Primo's eye are not blue. They are actually orange, just a lighter shade compared to HDWM.<p>

(2) 'Gi. D. Christine Children Hospital' is taken from a name of a real hospital but due to reasons, I tweaked the overall spelling.

Edited: 3-2-15 (D/M/Y)


	2. Sawada Tsunayoshi

**I was having a writer's block on the other story so I wrote a chapter of this story. Don't worry, I put in effort in this as well! Enjoy reading it and lastly, please leave your reviews!**

* * *

><p><span>Previously<span>

"What did you say?" Reborn asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. How Tsuna knew the word was a mystery. All he did was look at the pacifier and his head starts hurting and before he knew it, he thought of the name 'Sepira' and mouthed the word 'Arcobaleno'. He shook his head and looked at the clock. Sweat trickled down his face profusely. _I'm gonna be late!_ However, his thought was too loud and his mother together with Reborn heard it. Nana rushed out and handed Tsuna his bento as he runs out. "I'll be going now!" He yelled with a piece of bread in his mouth. Reborn looks at his new student and decides to follow. _Thank you Nono, now I think he's interesting!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Tsuna has officially finished his toast but his attire is another thing. It is SO messy and SO untidy, that person will definitely do the same to him again! Thinking about it has made his head hurt. The many times Tsuna tries to dodge that person, a platinum blond figure will appear. And because of that image, he has dodged, counterattack or get hit by the person's sparkly metal rods. And due to the fact that he managed to dodge and counterattack a few of his attacks albeit too many times, this person has dubbed him an 'omnivore' while others have the title of 'herbivore'. His classmates will stare at him in moments, dumbfounded. And he has to dodge the multitude number of questions that were fired at him.

Back to the top, he was running towards the school gate because he is going to be late, not to mention that there's only one minute left. Despite knowing about the time constrain, Tsuna screeches to a halt in front of the gates (apparently, he went too fast) and tidied himself. Another student came running as well, panting as he reaches the gates. Tsuna turns his head towards the student, realizing that the student there is one of the school's idols, Yamamoto Takeshi. Just then, the Yamamoto's figure was taken over by an image of an older man that looks like him. The image wore a light blue and white robe, a tall hat – worn by noblemen of the imperial court during the Heian era **(1)**. His hand held a wooden flute. Tsuna's lips then blurted out "Asari Ugetsu"

Yamamoto looks at Tsuna after he mentions the name. And in the sight of Tsuna stood a golden blond young man with orange eyes. A black mantle draped over the young man's shoulder, and he wore a black suit with a neat black tie around the neck. His hand carried gloves with a complicated insignia with a Roman numeral that Yamamoto could not understand. A strong orange flame dances atop the young man's forehead. Yamamoto rubs his eyes and the image is gone. Tsuna's hand then slaps over his own mouth, cursing himself about why he did not restrain himself from spouting unknown things.

Reborn, who was watching the whole exchange on top of a tree, smirked to himself. "Herbivore and omnivore? Would you like to go to class fast or get bitten to death by me?" The two of them snaps back at the word 'bite'. A shiver went down their spines as they shake their heads rapidly. "Gomenasai **(2)**! Hibari-san!" (Yamamoto apologizes and laughs) Hibari watches the two run off, shaking his head while pinching the bridge of his nose. He thought to himself, _why do I feel so familiar with them? And why am I so soft to them? _

As the two that dodged the punishment of the feared Hibari ran down the corridor, they stopped in front of 1-A to catch their breath. Tsuna, who recovered faster walked into the class. And as usual, the whole class stood in front of the door, ready to horde the new guy with questions. Just then, Takeshi walked in as well. More than three quarter of the crowd left and swooned to the raven-haired boy. Tsuna heaves a sigh of relief and made his way to his seat.

As soon as he sat down, three females walked up to him. "Ohayo Tsuna!" The orange haired girl chirped. Tsuna's face flushed red, blushing heavily at the sight. "O-Ohayo, Sasagawa-san!" One of the brunette hair girls leans over to Tsuna, "You like her don't you?" The other brunette hair girl's eyes light up, "Really? Tsuna-san?" Tsuna wanted to tell them how he truly felt.

Whenever he sees Kyoko, an image of a young lady with long orange hair touching the waist covers her entirely. The girl's clothes always vary each time he looked at her. Once, Tsuna coughed harshly when the image was wearing a swimsuit. Of course, he could not tell them since none of them will believe and there's this bodyguard of hers. Whenever he talks to her, his senior, Mochida Kensuke, would beat him up. Although there are times he blocked his attack and a foreign voice will blurt out "Don't you dare touch Yuriko!" Mochida's gang would normally freeze and leave at this point because they do not want to suffer Tsuna's wraft.

And Kyoko? Her eyes would be covered with a young man's image, the same image that Yamamoto saw, but different as there is no flame dancing on the forehead. She sees a gentle man but with orange eyes, burning with passion. When she sees the young man's image, her eyes soften, her hand wanting to reach out to touch him but she refrains herself. She rubs her eyes and Tsuna appears, but his eyes are the very same orange that she saw on the young man. Ever since, Kyoko has become acquaintances with Tsuna and introduces her friends to him, knowing that he does not have many friends.

* * *

><p>{AN: Goodness me! I drifted!}

* * *

><p>Back to the point, Tsuna replies to the brunettes "No way, Kurokawa-san, Miura-san." Of course, the girls know that he is lying because every time he talks to Kyoko and gets interrupted by Mochida, Tsuna will react very protectively to Kyoko and whenever he talks to her, he stutters. The two girls smirked while Kyoko tries to change the topic.<p>

"By the way, have you finished maths homework?" Kyoko asks as silence ensued between them. Tsuna shrieks in the end. "HIEE! I FORGOT!" And speak of the devil, Nezu-sensei walked into the class, holding a stack of papers. He slams the stack of paper on the table as the students scurry back to their seats. Yamamoto took his seat behind Tsuna. He stares at the fluffy brown hair and recalled the scene of ten minutes ago. He leans forward. "You're from my class? Why didn't I notice?"

"I don't talk much in class. It's no wonder if you don't recognize me at the gates. It's ok!" Tsuna answers. Yamamoto leans back into his seat when Nezu-sensei started to prepare for class. "Our class has done well for the exams, but because of a certain someone, the class aggregate went down." He switches on the projector and flashes a paper with a big red mark of '27'. The students scrutinize the paper to look for the culprit and glares at the culprit. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, you are a DISGRACE to the class and I, Nezu Dohachiro, an elite from the top university of Japan!" Fumes emitting from the man.

Tsuna scans his maths teacher and ignores his declaration. _Top university my foot, somehow, I can tell you're lying. _Tsuna walks up to the fuming teacher and collects his paper, he returns to his seat slowly, taking in all the laughter of his classmates. He sat back in his seat as Yamamoto's name gets called as well for having a bad score. _I can understand why his scores are low; he has baseball activities to concentrate on while I've got nothing_. Tsuna stares into the sky as he slowly drifts off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Asari! Welcome back!"<em>

"_Thank you Giotto!" Asari takes out a bag of cookies and passed it to Giotto. "Giotto, may I go back to Japan once in a while? I'm sure my parents would be worried for my long absence." _

_Giotto stands there for a moment in silence. He then looks up and smiles widely. "O-"_

* * *

><p>"Of course!" Tsuna shoots up from his sleep, his bed head right there. All eyes were directed at him in an instance. Nezu-sensei then looks at Tsuna angrily and yelled, "For sleeping in class, DETENTION!" The class snickers at Tsuna, except for Hana, Haru, Kyoko and Yamamoto. They do not really favour this teacher. Tsuna continues to look out of the window, into the clear blue sky. <em>Can time go faster?<em>

* * *

><p><span>{Time-skip}<span>

* * *

><p>Tsuna walked towards the gate stiffly, sitting for two hours in the detention room and staring at the set of notes given. The few times he tried to burn it with his stare was definitely not working. Yamamoto left earlier as he has things to do. As Tsuna approaches the gate, a sudden weight was added on his head. "Reborn?" Reborn cocked a gun at him and hissed, "quickly go home or I'll shoot a hole into your head, adding with ten laps around Namimori town." Tsuna gave his girly shriek but quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. Just as he was about to leave, a light and sweet voice approached.<p>

"Sawada-san!" Kyoko runs over. "K-Konnichiwa, Sasagawa-san!" Tsuna answered. "Do you need anything?" Kyoko stops to recall what she wants to ask when a low voice came. "What do you want with Kyoko?" A raven-hair boy asked with a sly smile on his face. Tsuna stands protectively in front of Kyoko. "I should ask you that instead, Mochida-sempai." Tsuna retorts. Mochida snorts and points at him. "Look at his stuck up attitude. Look here, Kyoko-chan is mine."

"When was she YOUR property?" Tsuna asks, trying not to show any fear in his voice. He then turns to Kyoko and asks, "By the way, can you, Sasagawa Kyoko, grace me the honour of going out with me this weekend?" The statement caused Kyoko to blush harshly, much to Mochida's dismay. "I-I-I" Kyoko becomes unable to answer Tsuna; she got extremely nervous to reply. She then sees the male again, this time with a simple black vest, white shirt and black pants.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A KENDO MATCH! TOMORROW AFTER SCHOOL!" Mochida declares, startling the two. "No thanks" was what Tsuna wanted to say when he remembered that a certain baby was sitting on his head. "Grh… F-Fine!" Reborn smirks at the sight.

First, his student had asked to go out with his crush without the dying will bullet. Next, he accepts the challenge from this 'Mochida' person. Tsuna then snaps back and turns to the empty road.

"I have to go! I'll get killed if I don't go home soon." Tsuna took off and left a trail of smoke behind. Who knew that he could run so fast. He left Mochida, Mochida's group and Kyoko dumbfounded. Kyoko smiled at the sight, when suddenly, a foreign memory popped up.

* * *

><p>"<em>Would you like to go out with me?"<em>

_Her face flushed as she looks at the young man. He carried himself with such poise and aura. Smiling, she replied. "I would love to!"_

* * *

><p>Kyoko's eyes widen as she clutches her head. Mochida sees this and asks if she is alright, only to be pushed away by her. Kyoko's eyes flashed yellow for a second and glares at Mochida, answering him something that she herself did not expect. "The only few who would ask me if I'm fine genuinely are Giotto, G, Knuckles, Asari, Alaude, Cozart, Elena and my parents. So don't you dare treat me as your possession." She huffs off, leaving the males wondering whom she was referring to.<p>

Kyoko leaves the boys wondering, even she herself was thinking about what she has subconsciously said. _Who is that male that I see in Tsuna and my dreams? Who is Giotto, G, Knuckles, Asari, Alaude, Cozart and Elena?_ She trudges home slowly, sinking deeper in her thoughts.

* * *

><p>"<strong>I'm coming tomorrow. And I'll test him like I'm asked to."<strong>

"**Do a good job, Gokudera.**"

"**Thank you Reborn. Here I come, Sawada Tsunayoshi**." A silver-haired boy shuts his phone as he walked out of the Namimori Airport.

* * *

><p>(1) Heian period is from year 794 to 1185 in Japan.<p>

(2) Gomenasai means sorry in Japanese. It is more polite compared to 'Gomen'

I made some edits here and there in this chapter. Pardon me because I feel that the change helps me further the plot (date: 28/12/14)

Edited: 2-3-15


	3. Kendo match

Previously:

"**I'm coming tomorrow. And I'll test him like I'm asked to."**

"**Do a good job, Gokudera.**"

"**Thank you Reborn. Here I come, Sawada Tsunayoshi**." A silver-haired boy shuts his phone as he walked out of the Namimori Airport.

* * *

><p>Tsuna dumps his bag on the floor and jumps onto his bed, face down. Reborn hops onto his head, earning a loud grunt from Tsuna. He raises Leon as it shape-shifts into a mallet.<p>

"Wake up! We still have things to discuss about!" Reborn slams the mallet down. "Argh! What's that for?"

Reborn lowers his fedora as he starts talking. "What do you know about the Arcobaleno? Do you know who is Asari Ugetsu? Are y-" Before he could even continue, he realises that Tsuna was not focussing at him at all. Tsuna was scratching his head while staring elsewhere other than him. Reborn told himself, _keep cool. He's just a middle school boy who may be the first generation's Giotto as deduced by Ninth. _(If you think Nono is going to send him to teach Tsuna without any information, you are so wrong. But even if Nono really didn't, Reborn would do his own background research thoroughly)

"Tsuna. Answer my questions or I'll shoot a bullet through your head." Reborn threatened. He wants to get more information out of the boy rather than the folder given to him by the Ninth. "Hiee!" Reborn was shocked by the girly sound emitted from the boy. "Now, spill it." Tsuna looks away dejectedly and opens his mouth and starts talking. Reborn is a good listener. Through out the whole story, Reborn sat there, listening intently to Tsuna going on about the small things that pop out in his head. How he blurts out things he find so vague and yet so familiar but he never knew them. Tsuna also told Reborn that he has seen images when he stares at certain people.

Reborn contemplates what he hears and matches them with the details that were given to him by the Ninth. Seems like the spies did not do much of a good job. "Honestly, I have no idea who or what you are referring to. The things I've told you are true but no one can testify it as the images only appeared to me. However, there are a few others who seem to react to the names like Yamamoto Takeshi, the baseball star in school." Reborn's eyes widened at the surname. _Yamamoto? Is he related to Yamamoto Tsuyoshi? Hold on, I can't assume that, as Yamamoto is a very common name. _"I see."

"You're not here to just _tutor_ me aren't you?" Tsuna asks. His eyes flashed orange for a second, surprising Reborn. _Interesting, it was said his eyes never glowed orange after his birth but this is quite a sight. _"Right, I'm not just here to tutor you in your studies. You have been chosen to become the tenth boss of the Vongola and I'm here to train you into an admirable Mafia boss." Reborn expected the boy to yell at him at the top of his lungs but the boy sat there silently and replied with a nod. "So the ninth sent you to train me huh. Rather expected. So what's the reason?"

Reborn lifted his eyebrow under his fedora and took out a rather old and yellow piece of paper. He hands it over to Tsuna who is looking out of the window. "Primo, moved over to Japan after his retirement, changing his name from Giotto to Sawada Ieyasu. Nono's sons are all killed and you're the only descendant left. Thus, the reason."

"How did the others die?" Tsuna asked, peaked with curiosity even though he does not really want to know. Reborn took out three gruesome looking images and pointed to the first picture. The man in the image was in a pool of blood, a fatal shot in the head. Tsuna flinched at the sight. "Enrico, the most qualified, was killed in a gun fight."

The second picture is not as gruesome but it still shocked Tsuna. "Massimo, the second-in-line, was drowned by an enemy family." The last picture had only bones. "Federico, the favoured one of the Nono, was reduced to bones. The reason was unknown." Tsuna lay down on the floor with his hands covering his eyes. Looking at the images has caused him to go nauseated. He would puke if there are more but thankfully, that was the last. "No offense Reborn, but the name Vongola is quite familiar to me and don't ask me if I've learnt Italian as I have the feeling that Vongola means clams. Why did Primo name the family after clams?"

"No idea, but you should know why don't you?" Reborn answered. Reborn smirks as he watches Tsuna reason out. "The shell of the clam is hard, to protect what's inside from harm. He wants to protect the people from harm."

"A beautiful answer you have there. Maybe that's the reason, who knows? And because of such an answer, that could be the reason why you were chosen." Reborn smiles at his new student. "Oh, and why did you accept the duel? It's quite surprising, knowing that you've been called 'Dame-Tsuna'."

"I felt that there was a need, as well as a pressurizing aura on my shoulder at that time." He scoffs as he watched Reborn's expression brighten slightly. "And I don't want this to happen at all, so I hope this would be the only duel that consists of Sasagawa-san as a prize." Tsuna finalized his answer as his eyes flickered with determination. Reborn changes into his pink-with-white-polka-dots as he sets up the booby trap around the bed. "Well, I bid you good luck. I'm going to sleep now." He crawls onto the bed and pulls the blanket over himself. Tsuna's attention diverts to Reborn and he proceeds to wake him up. "Oi, not in my bed! Can you sl- What are these?!"

"Cross the booby-traps and you can wave goodbye to your bedroom." Reborn replies as a bubble appeared. Flinching, Tsuna went to grab an extra futon and gets ready for bed.

* * *

><p><span>Next day in school<span>

Tsuna walks down the corridors in school, trying to ignore all the whispers about the oncoming duel later in the gym. The sea of students then parted when a certain skylark appears. "Omnivore."

"Hiee, Hibari-san! D-Do you need anything?" Tsuna questions, trembling in fear. He does not like to handle Hibari, he finds him a bit too frightening. "Why do I have no knowledge of the duel?" Tsuna hesitated to answer.

"H-He c-c-challenged me o-over Sasagawa-san… H-He says K-K-Kendo challenge, i-in the gym."

"Which one? The girl or the boy?"

"S-Sasagawa Kyoko."

"I shall see through it then. And for not telling me, I'll bite you to death!"

"**Please don't Alaude!" **Tsuna yelps instinctively. He widened his eyes at the name. The name 'Alaude' was nowhere near the name 'Hibari'. The name was so familiar and nostalgic. Why did he blurt it out? And he is speaking Italian?! The next reaction was even weirder as Hibari spoke Italian.

"**Then Giotto, why should I not?"** Pang! _That name isn't mine, why am I reacting to it? And who is 'Giotto'? _Both of their eyes locked, seeing foreign images in each other. The rest of the students start to gather at the on-going commotion. The students whispered among each other, bits and pieces of them could be heard by the duo. 'Who's Giotto? Who's Alaude? What language are they using?' Reborn, who was watching from outside in a tree, smirks at the sight.

"A-Anyway, i-if one of us loses, you can bite that person up as much as you like. D-Do you like the offer?" Hibari smirks at the deal and decided to hold back the punishment for now. The loser will entertain him later after the match. "Fine, don't forget the sparring you promised since quite a while. I've been itching to beat you for quite a while."

"Ah, I know! I'll be going now okay? See you later Hibari-san!" Tsuna hastily waves as he weaves through the crowd with little difficulty. The students were frozen by the interaction from earlier. _Did Dame-Tsuna just go pass THE Hibari-san? Unbelievable! _Hibari stares into the crowd as he bared his tonfas, "Go to class before I bite you to death."

Tsuna slows down in front of his class to catch his breath. Bracing for the coming questions, he walked in quickly. His plan to reach his seat peacefully was spoiled perfectly by the boys in class. "Is it true? You got challenged by Mochida-sempai?" Tsuna tries to push them aside to no avail. They kept coming to him like flies, trying to get answers from him when a hand suddenly landed on his shoulder. Tsuna looks up at the forever-grinning male in class and greeted him, "Ohayo gozaimasu, Yamamoto-san. Thank you." Tsuna walks to his seat as Yamamoto occupies the others.

Tsuna plops down his seat, remembering the exchange from earlier. _Why is it that Hibari was able to answer him? Who is Alaude? Did Hibari have the images and memories that do not belong to him, like him?_ Just then, the three regulars who visited his table came. The girls took chairs from nearby seats and sat around him. "Are you sure that you're going to fight that monkey? It's not worth it."

"Tsuna-san, you can pull out now. You don't have to, you know? Mochida-sempai is not someone to mess with."

"Sawada-san, you don't have to…" Kyoko's voice trailed off as she saw determination in Tsuna's eyes. She blushes at the sight. "I've accepted it so I'll go through with it. I don't like it if you're treated as a prize. Yu-" Tsuna slaps his mouth as he is about to mouth out something he should not. The two brunette stares at him, trying to get the last part out. "You were about to say what?" Tsuna slaps himself for spouting something he did not mean to and quickly corrected the problem.

The two continued trying to bring out what he is trying to say, despite their good friend's pleas to stop. Tsuna was about to fall off his chair when his homeroom teacher entered the classroom, ceasing the interrogations. Everyone in the room anticipates the duel in the afternoon, even Reborn and a certain silver haired boy.

* * *

><p>{Time skip}<p>

~Brring

The bell for lunch rang. The students all hurried to the gym to catch the fight, the news does fly fast. By the time Tsuna stepped into the gym, the seats have become packed and there are people standing due to the lack of seats. When Tsuna lands a foot into the gym, the room became louder. The air was filled with jeering, criticism and discouraging comments. However, they were soon silenced when Hibari comes in with a P.E. **(1)** teacher.

The Skylark walked towards the centre of the gym, where the duel will commence. Mochida has already worn his bogu **(2)** and is swinging his shinai **(3)** around, trying to show that he is more superior. The kendo members then rushed to Tsuna to give him his bogu and shinai, however, they were way heavier than the ones used. Hibari narrows his eyes and moves forward. "Herbivore, if they are heavier than that annoying herbivore's. I'll bite you to death." The kendo members shivered as they went to the Kendo clubroom's storage, complying with Hibari's command to change the equipment. They quickly rushed back to the gym and gave Tsuna his, only to be turned down.

"I don't know why but I have a feeling that I'll do better without the… stuff." Tsuna then takes the shinai only and gets ready to duel with Mochida. Mochida laughed loudly and mocked him. "I'm so glad that Dame-Tsuna did not run from the fight. And since you're a rookie, you'll win if you can get even one point off me." No one was expecting much from Tsuna, since he would most likely fail to get even a point off Mochida, he is the kendo club captain in the school while Tsuna is… nothing. "And whoever who wins gets…" _Knew it! _"Sasagawa Kyoko!" Tsuna clicked his tongue as he nodded to accept the challenge. He then turns to Kyoko and smiled at her, to assure her that there is nothing to be afraid of.

Just as the referee (a member of the kendo club) was about to start the duel, Hibari interrupted. The referee swallowed his saliva hard and asked, "W-W-What is it? H-Hibari-san?"

"If he did get one point off and you did not raise the flag, I'll bite you to death." Hibari flashes his tonfas, which glimmered under the bright light. He then moves to a side to let the duel start.

_**Beep!**_

Mochida did not wait for Tsuna to get into his stance, he just rushed forward when Tsuna was getting used to the bamboo sword. Surprisingly, Tsuna turned around and placed his sword in front of him, blocking the attack that aimed for his head. "Wow!" was the crowd's answer as Tsuna blocks the flurry of attacks from Mochida. He is waiting for his chance to attack. Much to his disappointment, Tsuna did not let up and show any openings or he is too stupid to find one.

_Just when can I attack? I can't get a point at this rate! _Just then, a small thought appeared. He looked around him (while unconsciously defending himself) and saw Yamamoto. He stared harder and saw the one he needs to see. Yamamoto is not quite sure what is going on, decided to nod his head at the brunette. Tsuna saw the image nod his head and looked back at his not-so-intimidating-anymore opponent. His eyes flashed orange as he starts to use basics of sword fighting. The crowd watches in great anticipation, _Dame-Tsuna just got better! _No sooner, Mochida's swings down his shinai and Tsuna swiftly knocks it aside and hit Mochida's Do **(2)** with enough strength to push him back. The kendo member acting as the referee was stunned together with the crowd until Hibari breaks the silence.

"Oi, referee. You haven't raised the flag." The referee tensed as he raises the red flag up high. "Sawada wins! 1-0!" The crowd then burst into loud levels of noises, cheering for Tsuna loudly. Tsuna moves back and plops onto the floor, panting harshly. Reborn smiled at his student's performance.

Outside the gym stood the silver-haired boy, staring intently at the match the whole time. At different times of the match, he saw a blond man instead of a small brunette standing there. The blond man has a silky black mantle over his shoulder and a beautiful flame on his forehead. He recognizes the blond male he saw from the various pictures he saw, Vongola Primo or Giotto. When the match ended, he smirked at the final results. "So this is the Vongola Decimo… Or should I say Primo?" He mumbled to himself as he walked away.

Inside the gym, the area was cleared quickly. Mochida was cowering in fear. Why? Hibari took his prize too seriously. He brandishes his metal tonfas and advanced towards Mochida. Mochida, the one that lost, nearly peed in his pants as fear gripped onto him. He does not want to be bitten to death by THE Hibari. Ignoring the pale face, Hibari starts to enjoy the session of biting the herbivore. A shrill scream rang through the air as Tsuna walks towards Kyoko.

"Gomenasai, Sasagawa-san. For using you as the-"

"Call me Kyoko!" Kyoko blurted out, her face flushed with red. Tsuna looked at her confused. "Call me Kyoko, I don't really like being called Sasagawa-san by you. It feels… awkward."

"Alright then, Kyoko-chan. Call me Tsuna then." Tsuna smiles at Kyoko brightly, forgetting three other people listening to their conversations until they cut in. "What's this feeling? I sense love in the air…" Haru teased. "Oh, if he dares to hit on my best friend, I won't let him off so easily." Hana chipped in, her glare intensifying on Tsuna while the latter sweat dropped at the reactions. Takeshi was just laughing at the side, going "Maa… Maa… They are just friends, nothing else."

"Anyway Tsuna, you're amazing there! You should have seen yourself! At first, you're just defending but after you looked at me, you went on offensive immediately and took down Mochida-sempai in less than a minute. You should have seen his shocked face too! It was hilarious!" Yamamoto laughed, oblivious to the one turning red at the compliment. Tsuna scratched his cheek nervously.

"Yamamoto-san, it was just plain luck or Mochida-sempai is just not going all out at the duel." Tsuna tried to brush off the nervousness. Yamamoto gave Tsuna a wide grin, causing the other to return one.

* * *

><p><span>The next day…<span>

Tsuna is seated in class, waiting for the bell to ring. His classmates starts filing in and they ignored the brunette, just like before. No one asked about the match or even talked about it, it is like the match had never occurred before. No one believed that Tsuna can win. The teacher then soon arrived, getting the students to rush back to their seats.

"Ahem! Today we have a new student joining us. Gokudera-san." The door slides open and a silver-haired boy entered. His face hangs a scowl, his face attracting a lot of females. His appearance would be what they call, a delinquent's. He had his shirt unbuttoned, revealing a red t-shirt underneath. His wrist has several bangles and rubber bands on them. The girls squealed at the 'hot' appearance of the new guy. Gokudera scans through the room and his look settled on Tsuna. He glares at Tsuna, sending him a chill down the spine.

"Please introduce yourself, Gokudera-san." Gokudera let out a 'tch' and continued. "Gokudera Hayato, I came from Italy. Is that good enough?" He turns to glare at the teacher. Straightening his tie, he nodded and tried to show him his seat but Gokudera had walked towards Tsuna. "Gokudera-san, that's not your seat!" Gokudera ignored him. He walked over and kicked over Tsuna's table, confusing the brunette and causing him to topple over.

"Gokudera-san, what was that for?" Gokudera let out a sound of annoyance and walked to his seat. Surprisingly, he got it right. Tsuna picks himself up and re-adjusted his table. He sits back onto his chair and shivered slightly. _What did I do? _He looks at Gokudera's seat but he was not there. Instead, a magenta haired male with the same hair style as Gokudera sits there. His face has a flame-like tattoo and there is a scowl on his face too.

Tsuna rubs his eyes and blinks again. And Gokudera is back in his seat, scowling. He then turns to look at his table, and saw an unexpected piece of paper. He flips over the paper and read it.

_**Meet me behind the school during lunch, Vongola Decimo.**_

_**-Gokudera Hayato**_

He slaps himself on the forehead. A classmate of his leans over and asks, "Hey, do you know him?"

"No, I don't. At least I don't recall having a friend named Gokudera Hayato." He looks down and asks himself, _who is he?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>(1) In case you don't know, P.E. stands for Physical Education<strong>

**(2) Do is part of the Bogu, and the Bogu is the Kendo armour.**

**(3) Shinai is a bamboo sword used in Kendo.**


	4. Gokudera Hayato

Previously

Tsuna rubs his eyes and blinks again. And Gokudera is back in his seat, scowling. He then turns to look at his table, and saw an unexpected piece of paper. He flips over the paper and read it.

_**Meet me behind the school during lunch, Vongola Decimo.**_

_**-Gokudera Hayato**_

He slaps himself on the forehead. A classmate of his leans over and asks, "Hey, do you know him?"

"No, I don't. At least I don't recall having a friend named Gokudera Hayato." He looks down and asks himself, _is this a test? _

* * *

><p>Gokudera watches Tsuna in anticipation, hoping to know more about Tsuna without interacting with him and observing him until lunch. However, throughout the whole time, all he see Tsuna doing is sleeping and tripping in class. There was nothing special about him. He really wondered how can the other students be able to pay attention to the teacher and the teacher can ignore him and teach the class normally. In Italy, when a student sleeps, the teacher would be scolding the student and the others would be laughing. In this case, neither was happening.<p>

Well, time flies and it was time for lunch. The students left the class swiftly, unable to take another second in the stuffy classroom. Tsuna woke up from his sleep and rubs his eyes. _Oh, it's lunch break… Right, have to meet him._ He scans around the class but did not find Gokudera there; instead, his table has another piece of paper.

_**At the back of school. Behind the gymnasium.**_

_**-Gokudera Hayato**_

He crushes the piece of paper and throws it into the paper bin. Following the instructions, he made his way to the back of the gym and saw the silver haired boy with his arms crossed. Gokudera looks up at Tsuna, his eyes narrowed and he gave off an aura, enough to frighten off Tsuna. He straightens himself from his slouching position and walks over to Tsuna. He bends down and looked at Tsuna in the eye before turning away. Shocked, Tsuna quickly reaches out and grabs his wrist. Gokudera lets out a scowl, "What do you want?"

"W-Why did you call me out?"

"Tch, you're not fit to be the Vongola tenth." Tsuna was bewildered. How did he know? "B-B-But I-I n-never asked to be it!"

"Seriously, Reborn, how can he take the role? He's really a No-good!" Gokudera groaned. However, he felt bad for insulting Tsuna. He has this feeling that Tsuna is not really a No-good but someone with a lot of hidden potential to be a wonderful boss.

"If you become boss, the Vongola will be doomed! I'm the one worthy to be the boss." He really doubt those words. After all, he is no boss material. He always had this nightmare of being unable to protect a blond man, and it has been haunting him every night. In that dream, he was killed in front of the man and saw that man cry tears of despair. It was very heart wrenching. When he looks at Tsuna, he could not help but find him very similar in looks to that blond man.

Gokudera flashes out two sticks of dynamites. "This is your end!" Tsuna's eyes widened in fear, "Dy-Dy-Dynamites?" Tsuna stood there shaking in fear but it stopped when a click was heard.

"This progression is fast. Faster than what I expected." Reborn hops out of his hiding place and set himself a top of Tsuna's fluffy hair. "Gokudera Hayato." Tsuna cocked an eyebrow. "Reborn, you know him? Gokudera-kun, you're in the mafia?"

"I called him from Italy, however, this is my first time seeing him." Reborn answers in place of Gokudera. Gokudera switches his stare to Reborn. "So you're the hitman that the Ninth has the most trust in. I've heard a lot about you, Reborn." Tsuna repeats the sentence in his head. _The Ninth…_ "**The Vongola has progressed a lot.**" Tsuna looks up into the sky with orange eyes; oblivious to the stares he was shot with. _Did he just speak Italian?_

Gokudera stares at Tsuna and blinks. Within that second, the image of the blond man appeared, scaring Gokudera. He quickly blinks away the image and the brunette was back. Trying to ignore what he saw just now, he continued his act. "It's true that I will become the tenth if I defeat this guy right?"

"Yes." Reborn replies, his eyes glinting with excitement.

"What? You said that I am to be the boss!"

"If you don't want to lose, fight him." Tsuna swallows his saliva, hard. "Fight? I can't beat someone from the Mafia!" He turned his heels and broke into a run, only to be stopped when a stick of dynamite (Which was flung by Gokudera) exploded in front of him. Tsuna crouches and cowers at the impact. Gokudera approaches him silently from behind. "Don't you run."

"Where did you…?" Tsuna questions, when was it legal to bring explosives, such as dynamite, to school?

"It's said that Gokudera can hide bombs easily on himself." Reborn answers. "In other words, a human bomb." Gokudera looks at Tsuna with his ever-scowling face. "I'm known as Smokin' Bomb Hayato. Prepare yourself." He brings out eight sticks of dynamites and lit them instantly. Reborn stands at one side and watched the scene with amusement. Tsuna peeks from the side, _how can he light them up that – _Gokudera throws the sticks forward – _FAST! _ He brings down his arms and ran, not wanting to get hurt.

Gokudera is not going to let his opponent run away from the fight. As Tsuna ran, he threw dynamites at him but the former avoided them with ease (not to Tsuna, Tsuna is just trying to follow his instincts). Gokudera was getting more and more excited. He watches Tsuna evade the bombs and slowly drove him to a corner.

With nowhere else to go, Tsuna panics as he scans the area, hoping that there would not be anyone nearby. Gokudera brings out another set of dynamites and lit them up. However, as if on cue, Yamamoto walks into the scene and called out to Tsuna. Shocked at the sudden appearance, Tsuna tries to shoo Yamamoto away but to no avail.

"Yamamoto-san! Please leave quickly!" Tsuna panics. He definitely does not want Yamamoto to get caught. Gokudera does not bother about the newcomer and whispers, "This would be the end of the Tenth. Disappear!" He throws the dynamites at all angles, leaving no time to extinguish all them. Tsuna however charged forward and tries to extinguish them all but when he touches one of them, he retracts back in pain. Both of his palms are covered with burns. He cried out in pain and had completely forgotten the fact that Yamamoto is there as well.

Just then, Yamamoto picks up one of the lit dynamites. He grins and looks at the lighted sticks with amusement. "Are we playing a game here? It looks fun! Let me in on this game as well?" Tsuna diverts his attention to Yamamoto. _Oi oi, Yamamoto! That is a stick of dynamite! A stick of DY-NA-MITE!_

"Yamamoto-san, you're holding onto a very dangerous object! You HAVE to put it down!" Tsuna pleads but it was not working on Yamamoto because the latter grinned wider. Tsuna breaks into cold sweat, wishing –no, begging for Yamamoto to put that stick down. Just then, a gunshot sounded. Reborn stands with his arm straightened out, his hand holding onto a gun which is smoking currently. Tsuna falls back suddenly, and stated his regret. _If I had used my dying will, I could have extinguished the fires on the dynamite._ _Wait, Dying will? The dying will bullet?!_

Tsuna's forehead then lit up a small orange flame. His clothes then tear up and he arched back up. He yells. "Reborn! Extinguish all the flames with my dying will!" He starts to extinguish all the flames at the end of the sticks very quickly much to Gokudera and Yamamoto's surprise. And soon, he cleared the first batch. Gokudera kept up with his acting and took out another set of dynamite but he increased the quantity. Looking at Tsuna, he yelled out "Two time bomb!" And as predicted by Reborn, Tsuna went off to extinguish all the flames under a minute.

This time, Gokudera could not take the fact anymore and took out a final set of dynamites. However, this time, he could not handle the load but tried anyway. "Triple bomb!" He flings the batch forward but one stick fell in between his feet. Gokudera widens his eyes in shock as he watches the string get sizzled away by the flame. He shuts his eyes abruptly, thinking that this is the end of him. He braces himself for the impact.

"**Don't stand there G! Run!**" A panicky voice erupted. Gokudera opens his eyes and froze there. _It's the image again, and why am I seeing these? Is it just me or did he just called me G. No time to think, the bomb is going to explode beneath me. _Just then, a pair of hands pushed him out of the way, just before the dynamite exploded.

He quickly straightens himself into a sitting position and realises who was the one that tackled (saved) him. Unknown to himself, Gokudera's eyes flashed a bright red for a moment, long enough for Reborn to catch it. Reborn smirked in excitement at the sight."**G-G-Giotto!**" He stutters as he sees the blond man but quickly slaps his mouth after realising what he spouted. Tsuna settles himself on the floor, smiling. "There's no need to feel embarrassed. I see, you can see images as well don't you?" Tsuna asks calmly. Gokudera looked back at him sheepishly until his words get digested. "That means you can see them as well?" Tsuna looks down at him and nodded. Gokudera's eyes brightened as he pulls a distance between them and helped Tsuna up.

"Thank you for saving me, Juudaime! You make a better boss compared to me!" He bowed. Tsuna hurries over to him and hastily asks him to stop bowing. Yamamoto walks over and asks if Tsuna is fine, which the latter replied that there is nothing wrong. Yamamoto grinned and walked off. Gokudera then runs over to Tsuna.

"I'll be your loyal follower from now on, Juudaime. Please give me your orders!" Tsuna slaps himself mentally on the forehead. "I would prefer if you called me Tsuna like everyone else and… I don't want you as a follower but a friend thus I won't give you orders." Gokudera wanted to protest but he somehow knew not to. He thought that this scene was very familiar and glances over to Tsuna.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm Giotto! What's your name?"<em>

"_G, just G."_

"_Then G, let's be friends!"_

"_Huh? But we've just met!"_

"_Something tells me that both of us would become very good friends! And when I saw you, I thought we would be great friends!"_

"_You're weird. Whatever." He reaches out and grabs the blonde's outstretched hand. The latter smiled brightly and G cannot resist to look back and chuckle._

* * *

><p>"This scene is very familiar right? It's like we've done it before." Tsuna spoke up, scaring Gokudera. Both of them looked up into the sky. "Can't agree more. Hey Ts-Tsuna (Still getting used to it), somehow, I find it easier to call you Giotto. Is it ok?" Tsuna snaps his head back to Gokudera and pondered for a while. Reborn watched as he waits for Tsuna's reply.<p>

"Go ahead then, not that I mind, G." Both of them laughed heartily and ignored their surroundings. Both of them find the atmosphere very familiar and continued to stay in it until a sound struck. (And they forgot the damage that was done and who would chase after them for the damage. Hibari isn't going to be happy about property damage.)

_**~RIING!**_

"AH! Time for classes. We have to go, G." Tsuna smiles at the familiarity and panics at the same time and starts running off, leaving Gokudera to gape at his new friend's speed (A gift from his bullies, running away from them has increased his speed). Gokudera then slowly gets up and runs after Tsuna. Reborn, who stayed behind, smirked at the progress and quickly fixes the damage (How? Don't ask). He took out his phone and recorded down everything that he saw on his Leon-smartphone.

* * *

><p><span>After school<span>

Tsuna walks towards the gates slowly. Gokudera has gone home first for some unknown business. He continues to look up into the sky when he caught some hurried steps approaching him and then, "Tsuna!" He turns around and found Yamamoto coming. Tsuna stops walking and waited for Yamamoto to slow down.

"Do you need any assistance, Yamamoto-san?" Tsuna asks politely. Yamamoto brightens up and dulls again. "You see, nowadays, I'm not performing as well as usual for baseball and I want to ask you for some advice."

Tsuna lifts up an eyebrow and stares at Yamamoto awkwardly. "Why are you asking me? I'm called Dame-Tsuna."

"Haha, I know but you seemed so… reliable nowadays. You managed to defeat Mochida and you are on par with Hibari… so I thought that asking you might help." Yamamoto shrugs and childishly kicked a sand pebble on the floor. Tsuna stares back at him dumbfounded. He closes his eyes and thought hard.

"Maybe you should put in more effort? People always say 'No pain, No gain'. However, you have to take a-" Before Tsuna could finish his sentence, Yamamoto breaks into a grin. "So we both had the same thoughts! I was thinking of training harder and seems like my decision was right! Well then Tsuna, I'll be off then!" Tsuna watches in shock as Yamamoto dashes off to the school's baseball field. "Break, remember to take a break Yamamoto-san." He walks out of the school gates, glancing in the direction where Yamamoto ran off to for one last time for the day. Little that he know, something drastic will happen the next day.

* * *

><p><span>The next day<span>

Tsuna was staring into the sky once again, ignoring his surroundings and Hana's constant nagging on the homework given. Just then, the door burst open to a sweaty and panicking student. He flustered and was unable to talk properly, leaving everything in dribs and drabs.

"Speak properly, you monkey!" Hana scolded her classmate.

"It's Yamamoto! He practiced too hard yesterday and broke his arm. Thinking that the baseball God has left his side, he's about to commit suicide!" He shouted. The news made everyone jump, including Tsuna. _Could it be... His fault? _Tsuna then stands up and runs out of the classroom, leaving blank faces to look at the trail of smoke (which subsided soon after).

The others waited for a while before the new digests in his head before yelling, "WHAT?!"

* * *

><p><strong>To the Guests that reviewed:<strong>

**Skslsosos – Nope, it's not going to follow the original plot. As for Mukuro, he would not be the first to remember everything even with the six paths because the six paths is what he went through, not Daemon. But of course, he would have small bits of memories with him (the images too), just like the others. I plan for them to trigger the memory together though. **

**My other two guest – I don't abandon my stories and will complete all of them, even if my schedule is very tight (but if my schedule is really tight, I would not be able to update as fast). Thank you for rushing me (I'm serious, it gives me a sense of punctuality)!**

**For non-guest (In other words, you've logged in!), I'll sure to send you the answers for your questions personally. Be it spoilers or not, suggestions or criticism. So check out your inbox if you have asked any questions.**


	5. Yamamoto Takeshi

Previously…

"It's Yamamoto! He's going to commit suicide!" He yelled. The news made everyone jump, including Tsuna. _Could it be? _Tsuna then stands up and runs out of the classroom, leaving blank faces to look at the trail of smoke (which subsided soon after).

The others took a while before the news digests in his head before yelling, "WHAT?!"

* * *

><p><span>Yesterday, After Tsuna talked to Yamamoto<span>

"Maybe you should put in more effort? People always say 'No pain, No gain'." Yamamoto had stopped listening to Tsuna at this point. He was extremely happy that someone agreed with him that he should put in more effort. He thought Tsuna's advice was really good and he could not agree more. Before Tsuna could even complete his sentence, Yamamoto had already run off, missing the last part of the sentence. Tsuna stared in his direction and sighed.

"Better take a break Asari, or you'll break down." Tsuna muttered before slapping his forehead. "What am I saying? And who is Asari?" Reborn hops onto his shoulder and frightened him. "Let me answer your question for you. ("Gah! Reborn!") Asari is Primo's rain guardian and a swordsman. He is a Japanese and a friend of Primo. When Primo needs him, he would fight for him."

"I see…" His voice trailed off as he sunk into his thoughts. _He must be thinking why the name is so familiar, well, shouldn't disturb him, _Reborn thought. They can hear the sound of balls getting hit by a bat going at a fast pace in the baseball field.

Yamamoto has set up the machine which fires baseball balls at him and started to practice with it. Each time he swings, he felt freshened up and happy but when he did not hit a homerun, he would sulk and continue.

"I'll give in my best for the sport. For the team and Tsuna." He steadies himself and gets ready to swing his bat. To his horror, once he swings his bat, he drops his bat and broke down in pain, clutching tightly onto his arm. The pain eased after a while but it was not much, the pain is still unbearable. He then quickly packs up and ran to the nurse office for a check up.

So technically, he broke his arm and is unable to participate in the match this coming Saturday. His arm is in a cast and he walks out of the office. He tried to plaster a smile on his face as he walked out, knowing that it would be broken sooner or later by someone. His eyes turned dull as he reaches his place.

"Yo, Oyaji!" He greeted as he runs to his room, leaving his father in the shop. His father looks at the stairs and recalled the cast, _what happened?_

* * *

><p><span>Now<span>

Tsuna hurries up the staircase, even though he was panting from the distance (there is only one stairs to the roof). At the back of his mind, he replayed the scene that may have caused Yamamoto's arm to break _but the reason itself is not enough to drive one to suicide._ Gokudera is trying his best to catch up with Tsuna as they climb up the stairs.

Soon, the door that leads to the roof greeted them and he opens it with a click, audible to only him and Gokudera. He opens the door and shields his eyes from the sun. He steps into the open and looked at the crowd. He approaches them and squeezes through, appearing in front of Yamamoto before getting pushed down.

"Ah, it's Dame-Tsuna!" One of them shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I feel r-responsible for his actions so I'm going to get to the bottom of it." Tsuna declared, his eyes flashed orange for a moment. Reborn smirked as he watched from a tree. "Oya, when was Dame-Tsuna like this? I bet you're just here to show off." Another student snorted. At the corner of his eye, he can see Gokudera taking out those familiar sticks but he frantically waved his hands to tell him not to. Gokudera understood and kept them away, scowling. Tsuna could only chuckle at his actions before facing Yamamoto.

"Yo Tsuna. If you came to stop me, then don't." Yamamoto looked back from behind the fence. Tsuna stares back at him, confused. "Why not?"

"As Dame-Tsuna, you should understand my feelings." Yamamoto sulks. "You can understand the feeling of preferring to die over failing at everything, right?" His voice is ridden with sadness and disappointment. Tsuna rubs the back of his neck, thinking of something to reply him. And for that moment, his eyes snaps open to the Japanese man's image. He quickly rubs his eyes and dismissed it; he glanced over to Gokudera and found him doing the same. _Most likely from the sudden image._

"T-then you and I are different…" Yamamoto snaps. His expression darkens. Yamamoto grabs onto the fence and tightened his hold, sending a shiver down Tsuna's spine. "How arrogant of the recently awesome Tsuna-sama. So you're a fine- No, good student now as opposed to me!" Tsuna is now downright confused. "Wha-? No, no, that's not what I meant!"

"Then what do you mean?" Yamamoto's eyes narrowed, pushing an answer out of Tsuna.

"Unlike you, I have got no drive to do anything. I told you to put in effort but I didn't do it on my own. You would want to die because of a career ending accident but I have none, I won't harbour such intense thoughts. I'm someone who would regret when dying, thinking that I should have done something with my dying will. Anyway, if you were to die, what would your parents think? You are not the only one who would suffer! And to die because of this, it's not worth it. I think it isn't worth it. AH, shouldn't have said so much for someone who is dame. And personally, you ran off before I could complete what I said." Yamamoto's eyes widened a the last sentence.

Tsuna breathed in hard and slowly breathed out. A small flame flickered and disappeared in his eyes. "**Asari, climb over the fence would you? I don't want to see another comrade of mine die in front of me. And do it slowly, since the fence looked like it's going to break or tear. Urgh, whatever they call it.**" His voice came out cool and smooth and he himself have no idea what is going on. Everyone stared at him, confused, one of them even wanted to approach him and ask what is going on.

Yamamoto's eyes widened at the familiarity of the voice and the name. He clutches his head as he tries to remember but failed. So he reached his hand out and gestured. "**Giotto, please?**" Tsuna cocked an eyebrow but walks over to him. He sticks out his arm to help him but he was yanked instead. Yamamoto reached out to him to pull himself back but the fence snapped behind Tsuna. Horror stricken, the students looked over the fence, wanting to know what happened.

Gokudera scowled and raced down the stairs, hoping against hope that he will be on time. However, he knows that he would not make it.

As Tsuna faces downwards a familiar pain shot through him. He then felt regrets, he regrets not being able to save him friend. He looks into the building for a second and saw a familiar hat and a smoking gun, _that Reborn… _

"Reborn! I will save Yamamoto with my dying will!" He grabbed Yamamoto towards himself and changed their position. The students watched with horror as they nearly hit the ground. However, Reborn fired a shot towards Tsuna's head, causing Tsuna's head to itch. Tsuna wanted to scratch his head badly but he recalled that he had to protect Yamamoto as well. And out of the blue, a spring appeared on Tsuna's head and it landed on the floor, changing the position on how the two of them landed.

The students laughed off what happened and treated everything as a comedy. Many of them declared that Tsuna is a pervert, after witnessing that his clothing got striped as they fell. Kyoko looked down with a worried face and left after the two brunettes called her.

Tsuna and Yamamoto landed behind the public sink near the baseball field. Tsuna then sets Yamamoto down and the flame simmered down together with the spring (made of hair).

"Yamamoto, are you alright?" Tsuna asks, his eyes gazing all over Yamamoto, hoping that he has no injuries.

"Tsuna," Getting the brunette's attention, he continued. "You're awesome!" And his sentence shocked Tsuna. "Just like you said, have to do it with dying will!" Yamamoto then breaks into a sheepish smile. "I really don't know what I was thinking! Nothing good comes from idiocy." Tsuna smiled until someone rushes into the scene.

"Giotto!" Gokudera screamed as he appeared in front of Tsuna, his hands carrying a bundle of clothes. He quickly dropped it and grabbed hold of Tsuna's shoulder and shook him wildly, forgetting that there is someone else standing there, listening to every word he says. "Giotto! Are you hurt anywhere? Here are your clothes! What did Reborn do to you?" Tsuna tries to slow him down; after all, he lost what Gokudera was trying to say through all the babbling. "I'm fine Gokudera… I'm not hurt badly… Really? Thanks for bringing them! And Reborn shot the dying will bullet at me."

"The dying will bullet? It still exists?"

"Well I hope it doesn't. That bullet makes anyone rip their clothes and I became a victim of it, twice."

"TWICE?!"

"I hope I won't suffer Skullitis. That one is incurable unless you have the angel disease to go against it. And when you have that disease, all your secrets come spilling out and you'll be embarrassed for life!" Tsuna shivered at the disease but a cough interrupted. The two males froze and looked up at Yamamoto. Gokudera cursed in Italian for not noticing the raven haired boy before giving him a cold stare.

"What do you want, baseball idiot?" Gokudera scowls. _Seriously, when did you come out with the nickname? _Tsuna thought.

"Sorry, but did you just call Tsuna 'Giotto'?" Yamamoto asks. Gokudera cursed even more for calling Tsuna that name in front of the boy. "So what?"

"Would you happen to be G?" Yamamoto asks Gokudera. The other two males widen their eyes and Tsuna grabs Yamamoto on the shoulders. He stares dead into Yamamoto's eyes. "Asari, Ugetsu." Yamamoto perks up at the name and replied. Surprise, surprise, Tsuna continues his interrogation. "Would you happen to be looking at a red head and a man with unruly hair **(1)**?"

"I'm seeing them alright. A blond man that looks like Tsuna and a pink or red head that looks like Gokudera." Yamamoto cheerfully replied. Tsuna's eyes brightened up at he called Gokudera. "I've found him! G, it's Asari!"

"That airhead? His personality sure was carried over!" Gokudera scoffed. Yamamoto looks back at them, amused. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, do you see foreign images?"

"Yup!"

"Do you recall some names that you've never heard before?"

"Yeah, like the name Giotto!"

"Yeap! Confirmed! And we have the same things too! We're on the same boat!" Tsuna exclaimed and did his little dance of happiness. Tsuna and Yamamoto laughed together as they redo their little introductions.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera recognizes me as Giotto. You may call me Tsuna or Giotto!" Tsuna sticks his right hand out for a handshake.

"My name is Yamamoto Takeshi and you can call me Takeshi or Asari; take your pick." Yamamoto grabs Tsuna's hand. "**Friends!**"

* * *

><p>"<em>Thank you for saving us! We would never be able to fend them off without your help!"<em>

"_My pleasure, I'm Asari Ugetsu."_

"_I'm Giotto and he's G. Hey, let's be friends!"_

"_Oi oi Giotto, you shouldn't go around and make friends after speaking a few lines with them."_

"_Why not? I trust my instincts."_

"_Pfft, oh yeah, that demonic intuition of yours."_

"_It's not demonic; it's just more hyper and extremely accurate like what Cozart describes it as. Anyway, let's be friends!" The Japanese boy beamed a bright smile as they shook their hands._

* * *

><p>The three of them clutched their head as something entered their minds. "This took place before, hasn't it?" The other two nodded their heads but laughed (or scowled in Gokudera's case) at the fact.<p>

Reborn watches the exchange from close by and smirked before hopping off. _Rain Guardian, acquired._

Kyoko and her friends spied from a corner at the exchange. She sees the image and words flowed into her head. She smiles inwardly before going back to class. _Good job done, Giotto!_

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Tsuna was told by Gokudera how Giotto looked like.

**To guest: Hmm… That may be a good option. But since I have the plot going this way, might as well go this way. Can't back off now right?**


	6. Lambo

Previously

Kyoko and her friends spied from a corner at the exchange. She sees the image and words flowed into her head. She smiles inwardly before going back to class. _Good job done, Giotto!_

* * *

><p><em>"Lampo! where did my cake go?" <em>

_"U-Uh? W-What cake?"_

_"Lampo, don't lie."_

_"B-But I didn't take any cake!"_

_"Don't lie. Spill the truth out now."_

_"But I really didn't!"_

_"-"_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Gya!" Tsuna screams at a bolt of electricity ran through him. He jolts awake and looked into the black eyes of Reborn. However, he sees Reborn in a doctor costume Instead of his normal get-up.

"What's wrong with you? Do you have to send electricity through me? And what's with that costume?" Tsuna screamed.

"You should be lucky that you woke up. Other people normally don't wake up from the shock." Reborn stated monotonously, ignoring the last question. _That's because they died! _Tsuna wants to ask for the last question again but was quickly interupted by the clicking sound from the door. Nana pokes her head into view and smiles at the two boys. Tsuna pales at the expression his mother made, after all, it meant something. "Ne Tsu-kun, three pretty girls are standing at the door and they are asking for you. Do you want to meet them? Oh my! Tsu-kun has grown up!" Nana's face sparkled as she went on about Tsuna and the said boy could not help but slaps himself inwardly while trying to keep a strained smile on his face. "Mom! I'll get them…" He raised his voice as his face turned beetroot red. He quickly runs out of the room and moved down the stairs, not forgetting to trip mid-air and tumbled down instead.

"Guh..." He quickly stands up and rubbed his sore chin. Even when this is a daily occurrence, his body had not got used to it. He walks into the living room and stood at a corner, awkwardly. Three pairs of eyes darted in his direction, sending shivers down his spine. He coughed. "Erm, hi? Do you need anything? Wait, let me get you some drinks!" As he was about to speed out, a warm hand grabbed tightly onto his wrist. He tried to yank it but failed. He turned his head and saw Kyoko there, he stopped trying and stood there.

"I want to answer your question Tsuna." She releases her grip on the poor boy who is sweating bullets. "W-W-What question?" Tsuna stammers. Kyoko's cheeks turned bright pink as she gathers her courage to speak. "Remember the time you asked me to go out with you? **(1)**" Hana and Haru suddenly turned excited to hear the conversation. They lifted their hands to their ears, to hear what they say.

"A-Ah, t-that time... W-Why?"

"I just said I'll answer you."

"So what's your answer?"

"I-I-I'll g-go. Yeah, I'll go with you." Kyoko shuts her eyes tight and breathes out. She continues to blush, waiting for the other's answer. Slowly, she opens one eye and looked at the brunette but to her horror, she sees the image blond man as some words spill into her mind. Tears pricked her eye as the image looked at her and smiled. "Gio...tto." She could not take the urge anymore. She reaches out and touched his face but she quickly pulled back.

"Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asks, his cheeks burning red. _Oh my gosh! Did Kyoko-chan just? _Kyoko blinks again and saw Tsuna with a confused face. She quickly shakes her head to forget the image (unfortunately, it didn't work). "It's nothing, Tsuna-kun. I'll see you next Saturday? I'll come over so we can discuss where to go." She gleams as she gets ready to leave. Seeing Kyoko grab her bag, the others followed suit. Tsuna ushers them to the door. "A-A-Alright then. S-See you in school." Tsuna waves as he sees them out of the house.

* * *

><p>He shuts the door and turned around, surprising himself as a smirking Reborn stood there with a gun.<p>

"Hiee! Reborn!" Tsuna screeched. Reborn clicked his gun. "H-How long have you been standing there?" Tsuna gulped.

"Long enough to hear Kyoko mouth out something unexpected. And long enough for me to call Gokudera and Yamamoto."

"No you didn't!" Tsuna shrieks and Reborn replied him with a threatening smirk. Tsuna hangs his hands in the air and shook his head in defeat. He retreats into his room, telling his mother that he is going back to his room on the way. He then shuts the door quietly and swings himself onto the bed, and lo and behold, a swollen lump appeared on his head.

"What was that for?!" Tsuna screamed. Reborn quickly takes out all of Tsuna's homework and slams them onto the small table in the middle of the room. Reborn's eyes glowed, stating 'spartan-time' at Tsuna. Tsuna could feel himself pull his hair as he stared at the papers and books. If glaring can burn the papers, Tsuna would be glad that all those things would be gone, but N-O, they are still there.

"Let's start! Finish all the papers by 3pm. If you don't..." The gun clicked. Tsuna bit his lip, knowing what would be expected if he does not finish the work by 3pm. Tsuna starts to flip through the worksheets and tried to answer them to the best of his abilities.

And time sure flies, it is 3pm and Reborn starts to look through the work with the huge number of bombs beside him.

"Tsuna, this one is wrong." Reborn comments as he places the paper in front of Tsuna. Just as he starts explaining, Tsuna's ears picked up a rustling sound coming from outside. Then a blob of black hair appeared in between the lush green leaves. That blob of black then moved towards a branch and the full body of it appeared. The blob is a boy with cow-print clothes and two golden horns. He sets himself on the branch and took out a pink object from his hair. Tsuna widens his eyes as he watch the kid remove the pin from that object.

"Hie! Reborn, there's a kid outside with a hand grenade!" Tsuna nudged at Reborn but the said man did not bother. Instead, he continued to tutor Tsuna. "Use this formula to solve this question." Tsuna sweat dropped at Reborn. The kid then grunted and threw the grenade in his direction. "Go die, Reborn!" All Reborn did was to flick his wrist and the grenade flew out of the window before its prompt explosion. Tsuna jerked up and ran to the window to check on the boy. However, when he looked out, the boy was no longer there. Tsuna shrugs and sits at the table again.

Just as he was about to understand what Reborn was trying to tell him, the door swings open, revealing Nana for the second time of the day and right beside her was that boy again. "Tsu-kun, this boy claims to be a friend of Reborn-chan so I brought him in. Please be the middle man and take care of him." She states as she cheerily hum a song on her way out.

Taking the clicking sound of the door as a cue, Lambo snaps back to life, running around the room at high speeds. Forgetting his task, Lambo screamed in the room, forcing Tsuna to lose his concentration. Then Reborn clicks his tongue and got Tsuna's attention, the latter obediently obeyed and continued to listen to Reborn.

Lambo quickly stops his rants and took out another gun. "Reborn, do you remember me? We met in a bar before."

* * *

><p><em>"Hello Giotto, remember me? We've met in the bar before."<em>

_"Hello. And I remember you from the ball, not the bar. Lam-"_

* * *

><p><em>Po. <em>"Write that down. Wrong! Column 2!" Reborn smacks Tsuna in the forehead. "Reborn, do you know him?"

"I don't." _Oh my... _

Lambo snapped. "What do you mean you don't? Whatever, Lambo-san will kill you. Lambo-san's boss has ordered me to kill you before I can go back." He charges at Reborn but the latter punched him aside. The boy, now known as Lambo, was slammed into the wall, creating a dent. He sits back up as his eyes turned watery. "To...le...rate... I can't!" He wailed loudly. Just then, he took out a really big device out of his hair and dived into it. Confused, Tsuna continued to stare at the sight with Reborn, who has given up trying to get Tsuna back.

And then, the device was triggered. "He shot himself?" Tsuna exclaimed as he covers his eyes from the pink smoke. He coughed as he heard a low voice being sounded through the smoke. Reborn kept his eyes wide through the smoke. "Yare yare, I got shot by the ten-year bazooka..." The smoke soon dissipated and a male teenager appeared. Tsuna's eyes widened. _Oh gosh! He looked so much like Lampo! Wait, who's Lampo?_ Tsuna snaps back as soon as another 'yare yare' was sounded. He looks at the male in front of him as the man smiled cheerily at him. "Hello Primo."

Tsuna's eyes widened more. Another image appeared and it is very foreign yet familiar. Then he remembered the dream from last night, he was talking to a male with messy green hair and a lightning symbol under his right eye. Loud enough for everyone to hear, he muttered, "Lampo?"

"Yes Primo?" Tsuna looks up at the new person. Reborn observed as different feeling swirled in the brown orbs, ranging from familiarity to sadness or is it happiness? And then, his eyes settled with confusion. "Who are you?"

The other person looked like he could faint. "Right, you don't remember everything yet." _Everything? _Reborn thought. "I'm Lambo, the cry baby. Thank you for taking care of me ten years ago or now."

"EH? THIS PERSON IS LAMBO?" Tsuna screamed, making Lambo wince at the volume. "Youch, young Vongola. Yes, I'm Lambo but you'll know the other name of mine in the near future. I'll be here for five minutes so let's talk!" Lambo chirped. The three of them sat in silence until Reborn broke it.

"Lambo, why do you call Dame-Tsuna Primo?" Reborn asks as he points a blank green gun at Lambo. Lambo shivered, knowing that the gun is real. "B-Because h-he i-i-is P-P-Prim-mo." Reborn shifts his fedora's rim with his gun, causing a shiver. _So he is called Primo in the future huh? I'll tell Nono later._

"Anyway, five minutes is almost up so I'll explain about the ten-year bazooka that my younger self shot himself with..." Lambo continued about the device until he disappeared and the smaller version appeared again. Tsuna stared wide eyed and thought about what happened.

He looks at Lambo's sleeping form and softened. He carries him to his mother and asks if he can stay, knowing that he has nowhere to go. Nana agreed quickly, saying 'the more, the merrier'. Reborn acts the same way around Lambo, especially during Dinner (that's another story). Tsuna just smile and enjoy the new company, but his mind continues to think about the dialogue during the afternoon for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Time skip - the next Saturday<p>

* * *

><p>As Kyoko promised, she has been waiting at the door since 8am. And since Tsuna likes to sleep-in, Nana ushered Kyoko in to wait while Reborn resorted to hitting Tsuna with a hammer to wake him up and the morning went like this:<p>

"Dame-Tsuna, wake up!"

"Five more minutes, Mum..." Tsuna grumbled as he subconsciously pulled the ends of his pillow to his ears. Reborn held onto Leon with two hands and the chameleon turned into a hammer. He brought his hands above his head and swing it down.

"ITE! I'M UP! I'M UP!" Tsuna screamed as he shot out of bed. "What was that for?"

"Your date has arrived, Baka-Tsuna." Tsuna's face turned panicky as he jumps out of his bed. He has completely forgotten about the promise and thus he runs out of his room screaming (again), "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?" Reborn could hear Kyoko giggling at their antics in the living room.

From downstairs, Kyoko could hear Tsuna tripping, shouting, 'hie'ing and more. She chuckles to herself as the sound of footsteps came trampling in. She turns around and smiles at the panting brunette.

Collecting himself, he asks Kyoko while blushing heavily, "A-Are you ready to go?"

"Hai!"

The two of them waved goodbye to to the others in the house and went towards the city area of Namimori. Tsuna hopes that today would be one of his best days but a small part of him disagrees. Why? After living with Reborn for at least one week **(3)**, Tsuna has more or less known the hitman' character and Tsuna is sure that Reborn would interfere.

* * *

><p><em>And true enough...<em>

As Reborn watches the two walk far enough from the house, he took out his phone and dialled for 4 different numbers.

"They've left. Time to get started. The girls starts to follow them while the boys follow my instructions. Keep your aura down. Begin."

"Roger that!" He shuts his phone and dragged a snot nosed brat (Lambo) out of bed.

"Let's go disturb Dame-Tsuna." Reborn muttered as he left the house.

* * *

><p><span>(Side story which may be relevant, depending on how you see it) Reborn's plans of sabotage<span>

"I-I-I'll g-go. Yeah, I'll go with you." Reborn smirks as he recalls the time Tsuna boldly asked Kyoko to go out with him. **(1)** Reborn strokes Leon, and it turned into a smartphone. He taps on the screen a few times and lifted it towards his ear.

"Hello, who's this?" both contacts responded. **(2)**

"I'm Reborn and I'm Tsuna's home tutor." Reborn replied to them.

"Hold on, this sound like a kid. And how did you get our numbers?" A cheery voice questions.

"I'm more than a kid and I have my resources." Reborn answered. "Okay then!"

"Reborn-san, why did you call? Did something happen to Tsuna?" A gruff voice spoke, easily identified by Reborn that this is Gokudera.

"We're going to spy on him next Saturday."

"So this is about Tsuna. Then what should we do?"

"Tsuna will be on a date next-"

"TSUNA WILL BE ON A DATE?! WHEN? WHERE? HOW?" Gokudera raised his voice over the phone. Reborn resists the urge of screaming back.

"Tsuna asked Kyoko for a date before and Kyoko said yes. (You can hear cheering sounds behind.) They didn't set any destinations but they would be going out next Saturday." Reborn answered cooly.

"I feel like I'm breaching privacy." Gokudera muttered. "Well, I'm gonna ask the girls too. And observing him would deepen your understandings about him. Okay then, see you all near-by the house next Saturday." He ends the call to leave no arguments.

Later at night...

Reborn called the two friends of Kyoko and repeated the same thing to them. Both of them agreed and Reborn shuts his phone and smirks to himself. _I'm gonna give you torture on Saturday._

The following week had Tsuna shuddering. He could feel that his friends are all hiding something from him but he did not dare to ask. He shakes his head and could help but think that something is off.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> To know when did that happen, see chapter 2!

**(2)** Some phones allow people to call different people at the same time.

**(3)** Honestly, I lost track of the time line. But since this is the sixth chapter, I decided that from the first day, it would be more or less one week.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, if you're wondering if the characters are OOC, I can safely tell you that they are, slightly (or ore than slightly). Based on the story, you can tell that the characters have combined and sometimes split personality. Take Gokudera as an example. Gokudera is an extremely loyal person (To a point he can look like a faithful puppy) only to Tsuna but here, he shares his personality with G so he is loyal and at the same time, treats Tsuna as a goodgreat/best friend. Please do ask if you need clarification.**


	7. A date

Previously

"They've left. Time to get started. The girls start to follow them while the boys follow my instructions. Keep your aura down. Begin."

"Roger that!" He shuts his phone and dragged a snot nosed brat (Lambo) out of bed.

"Let's go disturb Dame-Tsuna." Reborn muttered as he left the house.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

Both of them walked side by side quietly on the bustling streets. Both of them avoided eye contact, even though either one of them will glance up once in a while. The silence was awkward, they are out on a 'date' but they were not interacting at all. Sometimes, people will give them some glances but they both know better than to respond to the gazes.

After walking past an oh-so-familiar cake shop, Kyoko tried to strike up a conversation.

"Tsuna-kun?"

"Hm?"

"I suppose you're hungry now?" As if on cue, Tsuna's stomach growled loudly before Tsuna can even try to hide it. Kyoko chuckled as she grabs Tsuna's hand and ran into the cake shop.

As they enter the cake shop, Tsuna suddenly stopped in his tracks. A drop of sweat ran down his forehead. He surveyed the area frantically, getting Kyoko's attention. "What's going on Tsuna?" Tsuna relaxed but his eyes held the tension. He hits his head for a second before the headache gets worst. "Nothing! Let's get in shall we?" Kyoko beamed as she held Tsuna's hands and dragged him into the shop.

They spent five minutes choosing what they want to eat and drink, another five minutes of waiting for them and thirty to forty minutes of eating and chatting with each other. Just then, Tsuna straightened himself stiffly, surprising his date-of-the-day. His eyes widened as pain shot through his head. He clutched tightly onto his head and Kyoko just stared worriedly, not sure what to do.

"Kyoko, let's go somewhere else shall we?" Tsuna tried to shrug off the pain, much to his relief that his head is not throbbing as badly. "Sure but are you sure you're fine?"

"I'm fine, really, thank you." Kyoko relaxes a bit and suggested nicely, which Tsuna does not object to. "Let's go to the amusement park then. And we'll play to our hearts' content for the day!"

Both of them walked to the Namimori Amusement park (There's only one, unfortunately, in their peaceful little town). At first, Tsuna was reluctant to enter but he was quickly pulled in by Kyoko. For the remaining morning until one in the afternoon, Kyoko has dragged Tsuna to various different rides and they have both tire themselves out. They quickly find a bench and sat down, still laughing at the jokes that they went by.

Kyoko then suddenly stood up, startling Tsuna. "Is that Gokudera and Haru?" She exclaimed as she pointed it to the two that is bickering with each other. Tsuna slaps himself on his forehead. _This is definitely Reborn's doing._ He walks towards the drink stall near-by and bought drinks for both of themselves.

"Arah, thank you Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko brings the straw to her mouth as she happily sucks the content in it.

"No problem! Let's sit back and enjoy the show." Tsuna gleams as he thought of what he just said. _Is it me or am I turning rather sadistic?_

"Ah? You're not going to help them or at least break them apart?"

"Not intending to." Tsuna smirked. Just then, Haru went ahead and slapped Gokudera. The two of them stood there, stunned, as they watch Haru run in the opposite direction. "On second thoughts, maybe I will confront Gokudera. Chase after Haru for me?"

"Okay!" Tsuna walked to Gokudera while Kyoko chased Haru.

* * *

><p>"Part one is successful. Now we'll wait to commence the second." Reborn chirped through his phone. He looked through his Leon-Binoculars and smirked. He can tell that both Gokudera and Haru are laughing inside while running from the scene. He puts the binoculars towards his eyes again. He decides to feast his eyes at the two girls.<p>

Flashback

"_Gokudera, Haru, they have entered the amusement park. They are bound to rest after sometime so separate them once you see them." A squeaky voice said through the phone. _

"_Okay" Both of them replied. Gokudera and Haru were fortunately near-by each other so they met very quickly. Both of them scowled at meeting each other and silence ensued. They walked side by side silently until Haru spoke up. "So what's the plan?"_

"_I feel like I'm breaching privacy just by going after them." Gokudera sighs. Suddenly, Haru laughs really loud, attracting many people's attention, which was shrugged off later. Gokudera stares back in amusement. "We aren't really breaching privacy. Besides, in the end, the date won't be entirely destroyed. So I say we find them, rake up an argument and get them to chase after us."_

"_That's…" Haru posed in front of Gokudera and stretched out a victory sign with her fingers. "Quite a simple idea and seems workable?" _

"_Let's… just start." Haru waved off and walked, leaving Go__kudera to catch up to her slowly._

* * *

><p>"Haru-chan! Wait up!" Kyoko shouted, trying to get her voice across the noisy crowd. Haru kept up with her fake tears streaming down her cheeks and continued to run, ignoring the poor girl's loud shouts. Her hands tighten near her chest as she dashes forward into the oncoming crowd, feeling bad about teasing her friend.<p>

She tried in her sloppiest manner to lose Kyoko so that the other can catch up. She weaved through the crowd slowly, earning the attention of people when she cried her crocodile tears. Based on the people's reaction, Kyoko knows exactly where her friend went. Both of them soon exited the crowd and panted. Kyoko catches her breath and quickly ran forward and grabbed her friend's hand.

Haru gathered her act up and tried to wriggle her wrist out of Kyoko's tight hold. She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Let go! Kyoko, let go!" She kept trying to tug her hand away from Kyoko but failed.

"Come on Haru-chan, listen to me!" Kyoko shouted, getting Haru's attention immediately. Her tears stopped flowing from her red swollen eyes as she turned to face her. She stops her (absolutely necessary) struggling (to make things look realistic) as she stares into the worried eyes of Kyoko. "Tell me, what happened."

Haru tried to make her explanation as realistic as possible and Kyoko listened to the reasoning without missing any information. After Haru explained everything, she stares at the floor, waiting for Kyoko to say something.

Kyoko contemplated slowly as she comes to her own conclusion. "What I think you should do now is to say sorry to Gokudera-kun. After all, he may not mean what he say." Haru continues to draw circles with her fingers on her knees. "You're right, I should."

Kyoko smiled. "Well then, let's go!" She whips out her phone and called Tsuna.

* * *

><p>"Really, Kyoko? ... Right, meet you there then!" Tsuna shuts his phone and faces Gokudera. He then gives Gokudera a smug smile (which Gokudera did not know that he can do but he knows Giotto can) and his eyes flashed orange. "Now, G. Let's go and apologize to Haru~" Tsuna said with a light and happy tone in his voice. Gokudera shuddered at recalling a memory of sadistic Giotto. <em>I remember Giotto using this tone to get the two stubborn ones to cooperate with him and it worked miracles. The last time I checked, he had the two of them working together in skirts for a mission. Or was it dresses? "<em>Ugh..." Tsuna then looks at Gokudera. "What's wrong, G?"

Gokudera snaps back. "N-nothing! Nothing's wrong, Giotto." Tsuna eyed him more suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at the nervous looking friend. "Hey, I know what's going on so you better tell me. Who the heck will try to lie at me especially when I have this." Tsuna points at his head.

"So what do you know?" Gokudera asked as he clasps his clammy hands and rubbed them together. "This is set up by Reborn isn't it?" Tsuna deadpanned. Gokudera slams his fist against the palm. "Damn your demonic intuition!"

"It's not demonic! It's hyper! And Cozart gave the name **(1)** and I like it so don't you dare change it!" Tsuna snaps. Gokudera then laughs it off but his face turned sour immediately. Tsuna noticed what he said and bowed his head. Both of them looked up and asked in unison, "who's Cozart?"

"All I remember is a red head with red eyes with a compass like shaped in the eyes." Gokudera recalled as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Tsuna nods his head in agreement. However, they shrugged it off.

"Anyway, let's go meet the girls first!" Tsuna exclaimed as he grabbed the bomber's wrist and starts darting through the crowd. Gokudera kept up with the pace and smiled to himself. _Just like the good old days, wait, I sound like an old man now!_

* * *

><p>Soon, the two of them arrived in front of a water fountain and met the two girls there. Haru's head continued to look down while Kyoko beamed at Tsuna. Gokudera kept his scowl and Tsuna smiled at the two girls.<p>

His gaze turned gentle on the two and he spoke up to the two of them in a sweet voice. "Now both of you, apologize to each other and forgive one another." Gokudera was definitely reluctant but he stretched out his hand. "Sorry." Haru returned the apology with another one. After the exchange, Tsuna laughed. "Thank you for the co-operation. Now let me bring the whole cast on stage." They stared at him. Gokudera and Haru flustered inside.

Tsuna then looks towards the bushes and the pillars near-by. He smirked and hollered, "I know you are there so come out before I catch you!"

The others sent him a puzzled look. Tsuna continued when no one appeared. "I know the plan, who the heck set the 'game' up and who are involved in the plot. So come out before I get you." The bushes then rustled and two faces appeared, scaring the group. A heartily laughter and a scowl was heard before the other two appeared.

"Hie! Reborn, I know I said to come out but can you do it properly?" Tsuna yelped as Reborn dragged Lambo out. "No can do. I'm the world's greatest hitman and I will do things as I please." Lambo moved up to Tsuna and starts asking for candy, which the latter replied that he has none but will buy an ice-cream for him later. Lambo whooped for joy.

Yamamoto laughed nervously and scratches the back of his head. "Ahahaha, we got found out. Sorry Tsuna, for tailing you like that." Gokudera smacks Yamamoto on his back, "be polite to him! You flute frea-" Gokudera starts to curse under his breath for the error made. The others hot him looks. "Language, Gokudera." Tsuna hissed at him. Now it is Tsuna's turn to get the stares.

Hana was the first to speak up. "Sawada..." Tsuna looks at her. "You are like... Possessed." Tsuna widens his eyes in surprise before he cracked. He started to laugh real loud and could hardly stop without the help of Gokudera and Yamamoto. "Hahaha...ha...ha. Haven't laughed that hard for a long time now." He directs his gaze to Hana. "If you'll like to put it that way, I don't mind. Call it split personality or simply insane but I assure you, I'm still me."

"Definitely possessed. Sawada has never been good with words." Just then, Hana and Haru saw the unthinkable. It was fast but it has been there, they could not treat it as a trick of the light. The colour contrast was simply too far. Just then, an aura emitted from the four friends, a small bit coming from the little guy. Reborn felt it and lowered his fedora. Lowering his tone, he voiced out. "Who are you?"

Tsuna's eyes turned bright orange. "Giotto." Just then, all of them clutched their heads. Tsuna fell to his knees as the pain throbbed harder. "Tsuna, let's go. It's time for dinner." Reborn declared as his stomach let out a growl. Tsuna turned and looked at the others. "Thank you for making my day really enjoyable. I enjoyed the company. I have to go now, see you in school." He then approached Kyoko. "Thank you, Yuriko. I loved your company through today." He whispered into her ears. Kyoko looked up at him and smiled, yellow flashed across her eyes. "No problem Giotto." Reborn smirked at the exchange and reminded himself to jot them down.

Tsuna then turned and carried Lambo, who has fallen asleep. Looking back once more, he smiled. "See you guys in school!"

* * *

><p>Tsuna sat in front of his small desk and wrote in a small orange notebook.<p>

_**Dear diary, **_

_**I had a great time today, going out with Kyoko. We met Gokudera and Haru in the amusement park later on. The way they acted was off, like someone had scheme the act before us. My mind clicked in and I was sure that this scheme was definitely plotted by Reborn. And sure enough, it was revealed that Reborn schemed everything and it was given by a slip from Gokudera. Then later on, I blurted out the weird things again and when Reborn asked who I am, I blurt out the name 'Giotto'. What am I getting into? It's not just me though, I feel it. The others felt something too but glad that they did not blurt out anything. And I think within that time, I saw a new image and it seems so familiar. Wait, what am I saying? Oh no! Reborn's coming. See you soon!**_

Thedoor then clicked open and in came Reborn. "What are you doing Dame-Tsuna?" Tsuna quickly hides his notebook and smiled at the infant. "Nothing. Is Lambo asleep?"

"Yes." Tsuna lets out a sigh of relief. "Tsuna, why did you call yourself Giotto?" Reborn asked. His voice was cold and icy, the brunette cannot help but shiver. "Honestly, I don't know. It just came out and when I said it, I felt so... Familiar." Reborn cocked an eyebrow. Just as he was about to sink into his thoughts, Tsuna talked. "I-I'll go sleep now. S-s-so good night Reborn." He climbed into his bed and pulled his blanket over himself. Despite being in bed already, Reborn kicked Tsuna behind his head. "No stuttering. Get it?"

"Hiee! Ok!" Tsuna then shuts his eyes and drifts off to sleep. Reborn looks at the notebook and read through it's content. His eyes widen in fascination as he reads his student's sloppy handwriting. Putting down the book on the desk, he changes into his polka-dot pajamas and climbed into his hammock. He stares into the ceiling as he recalls all that happened in the afternoon. _Guess I'll observe him more._

* * *

><p>(1) I don't know if Cozart was the one that named the intuition hyper.<p>

**Thanks guys for reading this chapter! I know it came out really late so I gave my best in writing this. Honestly, this is my first time writing about a date (that got crashed, it doesn't matter since I've never written about dates before) so pardon the horrid writing. Please don't hesitate to review, thank you!**


	8. Sasagawa Ryohei

Previously

"Hiee! Ok!" Tsuna then shuts his eyes and drifts off to sleep. Reborn looks at the notebook and read through its content. His eyes widen in fascination as he reads his student's sloppy handwriting. Putting down the book on the desk, he changes into his polka-dot pajamas and climbed into his hammock. He stares into the ceiling as he recalls all that happened in the afternoon. _Guess I'll observe him more_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8 – Sasagawa Ryohei<span>

Tsuna hugged his bolster even tighter, the scene on Saturday kept replaying in his head even in his dreams but it all twisted into a horrible and gory looking scene.

He was riding on the roller coaster as the ride plunged downwards into the dark. Just then, his surroundings disappear and he was no longer buckled down. Pure darkness suddenly envelops the background. He tried to reach out for the light but that speck of light grew further and smaller till it disappears. Suddenly, he could feel the solid ground and he shuffled. He looked beneath his feet and saw red. He crouched down to touch the colour, feeling the disgusting crimson on the floor. Just then, his hands were covered in gloves and the red continued to taint the glistening fingers of the gloves. He looked up to a rainy sky and he glanced around the area. Corpses and blood stains littered on the floor, shocking the brunette. Tsuna fell backwards as his eyes sets on ten familiar figures that were on the floor. Just as he was about to reach out for them, a loud voice boomed over.

"-Na,

T–na,

TSUNA!"

Tsuna bolted out of his bed, his forehead covered in sweat. His eyes fluttered open as he adjusts to the light. And much to his dismay, the familiar fedora-wearing figure appeared before him with a smug face. Tsuna's heart started throbbing nervously, anticipating what is to come. Instead, nothing came but Leon morphed into a clock. And then…

**~RING!**

Tsuna quickly grabbed Leon and looked at the face of the clock. His eyes widened in shock as he tells the time. "Shoot! Mama, why didn't you wake me up?" He can hear Reborn snickering at one corner, fiddling with his gun. "I tried! Four times! But you didn't budge!" Nana replied from downstairs. Tsuna quickly dressed into his uniform as neatly as possible (he doesn't want to face Hibari's wraft). He runs for the kitchen and grabs his toast and lunch before running out, not forgetting to shout to his mother 'Itte-kimasu'. He jerks back his sleeve to look at his watch, crying when he realised that there was only five minutes left to reach school.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're really slow. So die!" A voice said. Tsuna recognizes the voice almost immediately and turns around. Beads of perspiration formed on his forehead as he watches the safety pin of the pistol Reborn is holding unlock. The infant pulls the trigger at the brunette.

"Wait! Reborn, not no-" BANG!

"Reborn! Reach school before the bell rings with my dying will!" His clothes tear to the heat emitted and the orange flame appears on his forehead. He then starts to dash to school and he passed Gokudera and Yamamoto on the way. The other two stares in awe of Tsuna's speed and starts to follow Tsuna's mad dash for school. Inside, Tsuna is crying literally. _Why is it that my two dear friends are following me in this totally embarrassing method to go to school? And why didn't I dodge the bullet when I had the chance to? I am __**SO**__ going to get the disease at this rate. _

Tsuna can see himself nearing the school and see students walking at a leisurely pace. With that flame, lack of clothes –which means lack of resistance- and the speed he was running, he took less than one minute to travel that far. In his view, he can see an extremely bright white-haired male with his fists wrapped in tape, going on and on about boxing with great enthusiasm. And his companion looked like he is going to die but the volume. Tsuna quickly rushed past him but as soon as he brushes past, a strong grip held on to him. He spins around and glares at his 'attacker' **(1)**. The male did not let go, instead he screamed at Tsuna's ear (effectively turning Tsuna deaf temporarily). "Please do not run to the extreme and get some-" Tsuna could no longer care about the male's speech. "Clothes!" He dashes off to school while dragging the poor male behind him. "EXTREME!"

That last word made an impression on Tsuna, either that male is hot-blooded or he simply loved to scream. However, his mind brought forth a weird feeling, he can feel dread but he also felt that the word is very… Nostalgic. Njot long, Tsuna reached the gates and the flame sizzles off. He did not forget the fact that his clothes are gone so he was frantically glancing for Reborn to arrive with his uniform and school bag. The male that he dragged along then cut off his train of thoughts. "That was EXTREME! You extremely HAVE to join the boxing club!" He hollered. Tsuna flinched at the volume, rubbing his ears in the process. He opens his eyes and saw the male grinning, showing his teeth but the worst part is that the male's clothes had changed into what priests would normally wear. And his hair turned darker. He rubs his eyes furiously and blinks his eyes before heaving a sigh of relief when the white hair and school clothes come back.

Tsuna backs away, only to be approached furiously by the boy. "Sorry b-but I don't want to join the club!" Tsuna stutters in reply.

"You EXTREMELY have to join!"

"B-B-But I don't want to join any clubs in the first place! Much less the boxing club!"

"You have to! You're an extreme person so you must join my extreme boxing club!" Tsuna can feel his hair standing at his ends (even though it already is). He watches the male rant on about how boxing is extreme and he cannot wait to break away from the list. He can feel himself getting drained out, until a girl camOe.

"Onii-chan! You can't force someone into your club when they don't want to join!"

"But Kyoko!" Tsuna snaps his head to the direction of the voice. He could now feel himself smiling at the girl. Kyoko always have a way to put Tsuna into a trance. The girl runs over and panted, carrying two different coloured bags, one which is black and the other is grey with threads sticking out at corners. Tsuna slaps his forehead inside, that bag is worn out and definitely the male's. Tsuna painstakingly lifted up his finger, pointing it at Kyoko before switching it to the male back and forth. His eyes widened before screaming.

"ONII-CHAN?" Kyoko glanced over to Tsuna and gave him a sheepish smile. "Hi Tsuna-kun! I apologize for my brother's behaviour. You don't have to join him in his-"

"Kyoko! He must join the club! He is an extreme person and has the potential to join the club!" Tsuna sweat dropped. "I don't have the intention to join the club, Sasagawa-san…" His voice trailed off, seeing the male about to shout again. His ears would be deaf soon if this keeps up.

"I'll meet you after school at the club room! Don't extremely forget to come!" The male waved and quickly entered the school. Gokudera and Yamamoto, who were standing there and watching the exchange, rushed over to Tsuna and quickly grabbed his soul, pushing it back into Tsuna. Gokudera grabs his friend and shook him lightly, (slapping the face occasionally) forgetting that Kyoko was standing with them, going over and over again.

"Giotto! Are you alright? Oi, answer me dammit! Asari, help me with this idiot!"

"Oh? You rarely ask for my help."

"Just help me flute freak!"

"I'm now baseball freak, remember? I don't play the flute anymore."

"Whatever!" Yamamoto gave off his carefree laughter. Kyoko, who watched the two, started to chuckle softly. Tsuna wakes up (literally) and stared at her, his two good friends following suit. He tilts his head, silently asking, _what's wrong?_ Kyoko stifles her chuckle and shakes her head.

Just then, soft yet sturdy footsteps clicked over in a steady rhythm. The three males stiffen while Kyoko shook off the feeling she had. Without turning their heads, it is extremely clear who is the owner of such elegant footsteps. A muffled audible sound clicked.

"What are you doing here, herding like a group of herbivores? Class is starting so move before I bite you to death." Hibari voiced. The four of them starts scrambling towards the building, leaving a skylark behind huffing at their herbivorous-ness **(1)**.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sat at his desk staring into blank space. He could not understand anything the teacher is teaching. He glanced behind himself and smiled. Yamamoto's book is up and it meant that he has started his sleeping habits. Can't blame him, his baseball club requires a lot of his stamina. He then looks at Gokudera and he could not help but chuckle. Gokudera has this defiant look on his face as he puts his feet on the table. The silverette is a genius but he gives off a delinquent feel that makes girls coo over him.<p>

He breathes out and lays his head on the table, thinking of what to tell Kyoko's older brother that he does not want to join the club. He stares at Kyoko, hoping that an answer will come to his head but nothing came. He flops back up as an idea went into his head.

_Reborn! I'll ask him for some advices! Asking G or Asari won't help much since their ideas contradict a lot. I'll go look for him later then, I'm sure he's around because I can feel someone staring at me and it is most likely Reborn. Hold on, Reborn would most likely say to go up against him and earn myself one more family member. Ugh! What should I do?_

Lessons went by slowly, Tsuna could not wait to ask Reborn, though he has this inner turmoil on whether it is a good idea. And then, the bell rang loudly. Not wanting to lose another second, Tsuna dashed out of the classroom, leaving his friends dumbfounded. He snuck around the school, sniffing out the aroma of espresso that Reborn's hideouts emit. Just as he stood outside a fire hose box, he smelled it. He crouched down and moved his fingers to open the door, only to be smacked in his face and hear the same greeting.

"Ciaossu!" Tsuna picked himself up and rubbed his behind. He quickly moved in front and blasted in Reborn's face, but the infant didn't flinch. "What was that for?"

"Well, you're sneaking around my hideouts and I figured to invite you in." Tsuna glanced into the 'room' Reborn made in shock.

"How can all your furniture fit in that cramp space?"

"Because I am the world's number one hitman! Nothing is impossible for me." Tsuna face palmed. Reborn sipped his piping hot espresso and continued. "You came to look for me because you don't want to engage yourself in the boxing match right?" Colour drained from Tsuna's face almost immediately as he saw the smirk appear on his tutor's face.

"You want to watch, right?" He deadpanned. This is something to be expected from his sadistic tutor so Tsuna waved off and started to walk towards the boxing club's room. Reborn finishes his cup of espresso and followed his no-good student.

* * *

><p>Tsuna's hand hesitated to open the door once again as he heard another roar of 'extreme' coming from inside the room. And then another voice screamed over, saying something about damaging another punching bag. He can hear the approaching sounds of footsteps behind him and turned around, happy to see that it was his two friends that has arrived. He turned back to face the door as he reaches out hesitantly and unexpectedly, slowly, until Reborn's voice started to run behind him.<p>

"Grab the door knob and turn it already, you dame student." Reborn then sends his right foot onto the back of Tsuna's head, earning him a curse and a few other complains from Tsuna. The door then dislodges from the hinges and Tsuna lands on it, facing the floor. Gokudera and Yamamoto quickly moves to pick Tsuna up while the other occupants in the room complains about another damaged property.

"I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU CAME TO JOIN THE BOXING CLUB LIKE AN EXTREME MAN!" A familiar voice shouted. They winced at the volume and looked up at the person. Standing in the ring is the male from this morning and perched on one of the poles is... "REBORN!"

The male shook his head and pointed to the infant. "He's master Pao pao!" _Liar! _"And I'm Sasagawa Ryohei! The EXTREME captain of the EXTREME boxing club!"

Tsuna replied meekly at the sunny-looking boxing captain. "Ah-ah, My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi... N-Nice to meet y-you, Sasagawa-senpai. M-my intention for coming is to tell you that I d-d-don't want to join the club." Ryohei's grin dropped. His brows then furrowed as he shuts his eyes forcefully, his fist clenched as he sees something in Tsuna. It felt like his younger sister yet, it was an entirely new feeling. He opens them and saw an image that took over Tsuna. Cocking an eyebrow, he shouted out loud. "Really? But I see an EXTREMELY strong man in Sawada!"

* * *

><p><em>The sound of shoes tapping against the marble floor echoed through the halls. The black haired man kept his eyes shut and continued to pray. Just then, a weight landed on his shoulder. He snapped open his eyes and looked up.<em>

_"There are three men standing outside. They are waiting for you."_

_He raised his eyes brows but followed his friend. Just as his friends opened the twin doors, he can see fluffy golden hair fluttering in the wind. The male's face shone brightly as he reached his hand out._

_"It's a great pleasure to see you!"_

* * *

><p>Those few words drew attention from Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn and Tsuna almost immediately. Faintly, you can hear the three friends mutter, "Knuckle". And guess who muttered it the loudest until Reborn could hear it? Yes, our main character, Tsuna. The infant smirked with a voice recorder in his hand. <em>I have sufficient evidence right now.<em> Tsuna slaps his mouth immediately as eyes stare at him. He then breaks into his nervous laughter.

Shaking his head, Ryohei dismissed the image as an illusion. He gestured for Tsuna to enter the ring. Gokudera whipped out his dynamites almost immediately, only when Reb- Master Pao pao fired a shot in his direction. The silverette let out a 'tch' and kept them back into his pockets as Yamamoto laughs at the behaviour, thinking that the sticks are fireworks and the gun in Reborn's hand is fake._ Yamamoto, they aren't toys you know..._

As Tsuna steps into the ring clumsily, steadying himself on the ground. Ryohei tosses him two orange gloves. Catching the string of the gloves by luck, he strapped them on and hangs his arms losely on his sides, not knowing what is the next step. Ryohei beams and steps forward, his hands in front of his chest ready to punch.

The fear of pain gripped Tsuna's heart as he dodged the flurry of attacks given by the boxer. Ryohei frowned as he launched an upper cut at Tsuna, which the latter evades easily. _Don't just dodge, attack as well!_ Ryohei thought but 'Master Pao Pao' beat him to it. The master repeated the same words and punched Tsuna in his right cheek.

"What are you afraid of? Is it because you can't bear to land a punch on him?" Reborn retorted. He then draws out his favourite green gun and points it at Ryohei. Tsuna flustered as his words spill out of his mouth. Everything he said sounded like begging, which confused Ryohei. Just then, at a spur of moment, everything became slow motioned. Tsuna waves his arms frantically as sweat dripped down from his temples. Reborn smirked at the sight and triggered the gun. Tsuna's eyes widened in horror as the bullet rammed into Ryohei's forehead. The boxer had no idea what was going on as he falls backwards before standing up again. His forehead adorned with a yellow flame (1).

Words pour out of Tsuna's lips hesitantly, making him stutter. He had never knew that the bullet can be put into a non-sky user, as he recalled, somehow. "W-w-why did you do that for?"

"By removing all limiters in Ryohei's body, you can attack him without worrying as much. So land an attack already!" Reborn stated as he pushes Tsuna forcefully back into the ring. Smiling weakly, he began to deliver his blows hesitantly while his opponent kept smiling as brightly as the sun as he dodges the blows, even if they are weak. From the side, you can hear Gokudera and Yamamoto cheering as loudly as they could for their dear friend. Just as he was about to give his last because he does not want to be in the ring any longer, a worried voice shouted.

"Onii-chan, you should not be fighting? You promised me not to fight ever again after that time."

* * *

><p>"I don't want to fight anymore. So leave me be. Just bringing up about the sport makes me recall that I have killed someone."<p>

"Then I won't let you fight. Instead of fighting, you can help those who are injured during the fight."

Silence ensued for awhile before the priest lifted three fingers up. "Just three minutes."

The blond man smiled brightly and shook his hand. "Thank you and welcome to the family!"

* * *

><p>For a moment, Ryohei's eyes glazed sparkling yellow while the others just froze in their steps. Tsuna's eyes glowed orange before simmering back to brown. Blinking his eyes, he turned to look at the door, where a beautiful maiden he recognize stood at the door. "Yuri?" He mouthed as he rubbed his eyes but there stood his crush instead.<p>

"Kyoko, I'm not fighting. We're just having a friendly match." He turned to look at Tsuna. "Right?" Hesitating, Tsuna Replied. "Y-yes. So don't worry too much." Kyoko's eyes softened an decided not to dwell any further before her eyes filled themselves with worry again. Sensing the distress, Reborn asked. "What's wrong?"

kyoko flipped over to Reborn and beamed. "Arah? Who can you be?"

"My name is Master Pao Pao!"

"Aww, how cute!" Tsuna could sweat drop at his female friend's obliviousness. _Why oh why can't anyone tell that the infant there in disguise is Reborn?!_ He looks at Reborn smirk at him, as if telling him 'Because I'm awesome'.

"Anyway, I heard that there are people going around town taking down different Dojo's nameplate. I'm worried for you." She states carefully. Ryohei stares at her blankly before punching the air. He declares loudly, "If anything happens, I'll protect you!" And as a cue, burly people suddenly appeared and grabbed Kyoko roughly. They covered her mouth, muffling the cries of help from her. Tsuna observes the new arrivals and saw a few boards being carried around.

Not bothered about not being able to be heard, he spoke. "You must be the ones who are causing trouble in the area. Hibari is so going to be cross at this... trouble." His voice laced with threats, the others just stared at Tsuna. He definitely got the perpetrators' attention. They laughed at him mockingly and Gokudera took out his dynamites, threatening to light them up only to be stopped by his friend (Yamamoto laughed off at the 'fireworks').

"What can you do? You're just a small boy and most probably a bully magnet. We would probably beat you up into a pulp before you can even land your fist on us." This enraged the boys, the same thoughts running through their head. _How dare you mock him!_ However, they were taken aback when the brunette lowered his bangs and covered his eyes, a small smirk gracing his lips. Tsuna then looks up at his opponents with strong orange eyes, burning with fury and passion. Reborn's lips curved upwards in pride. _Guess I don't need to use the bullet on him right now._

Tsuna continues to taunt the males. Every word that came out of his lips made them even more angrier. Tsuna hoped that through anger, they would release Kyoko but it backfired. Their grip became tighter and pain could be seen from her eyes. He decided to change his tactics but continued to taunt them. Just then, the one who stood at the front (supposing the leader.) raised his fist and swung down hard, only to hit air. Puzzled, he spun around and a fist connects to his face.

"Urgh!" The world spun in front of the leader's eyes. He can see a figure with white hair approach him with fists clenched and teeth gritting tightly. Just before he could react, a blur of white crashes down into his abdomen, causing him to faint immediately. The group saw that their leader has been knocked out and started to fret. They wanted to turn and flee but a figure stood there. With his back at the door, Tsuna sighed. "**Alaude, appear properly will you?**"

"Hn," was all his reply as he swing his tonfas wildly at the troublemakers. Tsuna's eyes simmered back to brown as he watches the chaos (or one-sided fight) go on. The discipline committee members waiting outside rushed in and cleared the scene in a flash, leaving their leader in the clubroom. Hibari stood there and scanned the area before walking up to Ryohei.

"For destroying twenty-eight sand bags, one damaged door, I'll bite you to death." The boxer stood there, stiff as Hibari punches Ryohei in his guts. "Youch!"

"Pay everything by next week, boxing herbivore." Hibari stated as he left the room, late enough to hear Ryohei say, "**Right, Alaude.**" The three friends snapped their heads to Ryohei as they hear the last bit. Tsuna's eyes flashed orange and he walked to Ryohei.

"SAWADA! What you did there was extremely cool! You should join the Boxing Club!" He beamed as he grabs Tsuna's hand. Tsuna scratches his cheek as he repeatedly rejects the offer before setting down to business. "Did you say 'Alaude'?"

"Hm..." Tick tock tick tock. Gokudera was about to explode at Ryohei for taking so long to think. Yamamoto was just trying to chill the bomber. And then, his answer was, "I extremely forgot!"

A vein popped in Gokudera. "You made him wait and you tell us YOU FORGOT?! Are you kidding me?!"

"Language, Gokudera-kun."

"Yes boss."

"Drop the boss and all formalities and change it to Tsuna!"

"Boss is boss!"

"I'm not decimo yet! And I don't plan to!" Reborn shook his head as his mind tried to cool him off. Tsuna somehow managed to stop the bomber from calling him 'boss' and looked back at Ryohei. "Anyway, do you see images sometimes and weird stuff go up your head?" The answer was evident when they watch his expression change.

"Well then, what is my name?" Tsuna asked as his eyes changed into orange.

Ryohei's brows furrowed as an image appear again. A man with blond fluffy hair like Sawada's, his physique is good and a gentle flame danced on the forehead. Widening his eyes, more words pour into his mind as he replies. "Giotto?"

Excitement could be heard in the brunette's voice. "Guys! It's, It's really Knuckle! And he really didn't change much!" Yamamoto and Gokudera looked up. The former laughed and waved his hand. "Senpai, you know me right? Call me Yamamoto or Takeshi or Asari! It's nice to meet you!" Gokudera's scowl turned into a slight smile as he introduces himself. "G or Gokudera Hayato, your pick." Tsuna then sticks out his hand and shook them lightly, "Welcome back Knuckle or Onii-san. I'm Tsuna or you might know through dreams, Giotto!" Ryohei laughs heartily. "I'm Sasagawa Ryohei or Knuckle! It's EXTREMELY nice to meet all of you!" Kyoko watches from the sidelines and smiled gently, happy that his brother had gotten new friends.

Suddenly, Tsuna straighten his back and turns his head frantically. Gokudera found his boss' behaviour weird and approached him cautiously. "Gio, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, but it hurts. It feels like someone's watching and it's not Hibari." Tsuna's knees buckled as he fall and Gokudera caught him in time. Slinging his arm over his own shoulders, Gokudera lifts Tsuna up and faced his comrades. _This is the second time his intuition hurt him this much_. "I'm bringing him home."

"I'm coming with you!" The other two answers at the same time but they were shot down by Gokudera's glare. Shaking his head, his heads for the door. "If they can't go, I'll go." Kyoko spoke up. Gokudera looked over at Kyoko but an image of a girl appeared. She had long braided hair and a pretty dress. Gokudera could make out who she is roughly. "Yuriko?"

"You heard yourself, so I'm coming." Gokudera rubs his eyes as the Kyoko appeared again. Being a gentleman, he could not push down the urge to say yes. He gave in to her and looked at the others.

"Fine, all of you can come." The two boys stare at him, thinking why did he change his mind. "If I allow only her to come, it's going to be unfair so I'm allowing you two to come too." They mouthed a silent 'O', causing Gokudera to sigh and mutter "muscle heads".

"Reborn, lead the way." He gestured to the infant, who has changed back into his suit and walked out of the door. They followed the kid back to the Decimo's house. On the road, Reborn's mind kept coming out with questions. _What did he pick up? What did he pick up and caused himself to faint? And who's Yuriko? Seems like I can't send my reports yet._

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Namimori, two figures covered in hoods watched the group go to Tsuna's house. The male puts down his binoculars and laughs at the sight. "Kufufu... Vongola Decimo. No, it's Giotto. What should we do, Elena?"<p>

"Hm... then, let's be friends again."

"Even though he caused your death?"

"Yeap! It's not entirely his fault. It's theirs so I'm ready to forgive him."

"If you're ready, then I shall comply, _my princess._"

"You flatter me!" The female's cheeks flushed red. She looks back at the house and smiles. _See you soon, my dear friends!_

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> I forgot what's the correct term. Someone tell me!

**(2)** No such word, created on my own. Herbivorous-ness is just something I thought Hibari might have in his dictionary. Other than that, it might just mean a few different words so decide them yourselves!

**(3)** The anime made Ryohei carry a sky flame when Ryohei is the sun attribute. And thus the change.

**I suck at fight scenes so pardon me if they stink. The memories that resurfaces in their heads may or may not be relevant to the event they are in, so, sorry if you think that they aren't relevant. Sorry for the late update which leads to the worst part... The updates will become slower, and slower and slower, because of school but rest assured, I won't abandon it. ****Thank you for reading the chapter ****and p****lease review down below!**

**Posted: 13/01/15**


	9. Mukuro and Chrome

Previously

Somewhere in Namimori, two figures covered in hoods watched the group go to Tsuna's house. The male puts down his binoculars and laughs at the sight. "Kufufu... Vongola Decimo. No, it's Giotto. What should we do, Elena?"

"Hm... then, let's be friends again."

"Even though he caused your death?"

"Yeap! It's not entirely his fault. It's theirs so I'm ready to forgive him."

"If you're ready, then I shall comply, my princess."

"You flatter me!" The female's cheeks flushed red. She looks back at the house and smiles. See you soon, my dear friends!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

The five around sat around the small table as they allow the brunette to sleep. Tsuna's face is scrunched up and sweating profusely like he is having a nightmare, his friends unable to help him. They looked at each other as they tried to cook up a conversation but failed. They do not want to wake up their friend in the middle of his horror.

Reborn stared intensely at Gokudera as the latter sealed his lips from leaking any information. The atmosphere was so tense that Tsuna could probably feel it in his sleep. The other three watched closely as the stare-off begin. Even when the door clicked open and close, a new companion roaming in the room going 'Bwahahaha', they still stared at each other dangerously.

"Now tell me. What's going on?" *caw caw caw caw*

"Great. Now you go quiet. How am I supposed to know whether you people are fit to be Dame-Tsuna's guardians?"

The boys glanced at each other while Gokudera grabbed Lambo by his Afro and sticks a grape lollipop into his mouth to hush him up. Just then, an idea lit up in Reborn's head. He hops over to Lambo with a sinister smirk on his face and yanks the sweet out of his mouth. Shocked and angry, Lambo pulls out his grenade and aims at Reborn but the latter flicked it away easily, destroying the lone tree outside his window. It has become a daily occurrence in the house that Tsuna did not awaken from his nightmare and Lambo continues to throw his daily supply of grenades at him (and they run out). Saddened by his failure, Lambo plops down on Gokudera's lap and starts to sniffle. Reborn smirks at the direction where this was heading.

"Hold… it… in…" His eyes grow more and more watery and his 'older brothers' starts to plug their ears. Kyoko, as dense as possible, stared at the young boy in amusement. "I CAN'T!" He takes out the purple device and aims it at himself. Yamamoto, Ryohei and Kyoko were bewildered. Gokudera was frozen in shock as the device envelops Lambo and him. "Damn it!"

_**~POOF~ **_

Extremely dense pink smoke appeared as the two disappears. All of them coughed and tried to get the smoke out of their eyes.

"Ahahaha! Just like the movies!"

"EXTREME!"

"Where's Gokudera-kun and Lambo-kun?"

Reborn smirked to himself. _The start of the five minutes countdown, here comes my answers. _A deep voice growled through the smoke and snores could be heard from inside. Outlines of the figures could be seen when one squints his eyes.

"Gokudera and ahoshi. Welcome back to ten years ago!" Reborn declared with a smug look on his face. The smoke then dissipates and the two new figures could be seen. And they look like a split image of the Primo's guardians! The silverette's eyes are sharp and focused as if on battleground while the raven head is asleep on the ground. "Who's the boy?"

"Lambo." _His Afro is gone! _The silverette forms a fist with his hands and swings down hard on the boy's head. "Wake up, seaweed!" The boy's eyes opened slightly and saw Reborn immediately. He jerks awake and observes his surroundings. He spots Kyoko and squirms over to her and lifts her hand. Behind, we can see Ryohei turning angry. "Yuri- OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Lambo turns around and saw his brotherly figure with fists clenched tightly. Gokudera then roughly points to the room, then the three, Reborn in his infant form and lastly, their boss. "Hey, everyone got smaller."

"And you don't get what it means when you travelled back before. Oh Come on!"

"Oh! I'm back to ten years ago!"

"Let's just pray that Primo has got no trouble with our younger selves."

"Yes yes, let's cut short the drama and chat with us shall we?" Reborn cut into their squabble and grabbed their attention immediately. The older looking guardians looked at the infant with fear written in their eyes, as if their saying 'we leaked too much'. Lambo then paused for a moment before asking a question. "What's today's date?"

"2 September 20XX." Reborn deadpanned. _Shouldn't the date be the same? Just minus off ten years_. Horror was then written in his eyes. Gokudera muttered curses under his breath. "What's wrong with the date?" Yamamoto asked, he is just as lost as the siblings. "They're coming but they are not going to harm him. But... It's his memories of him that will be the one to harm Tsuna." Gokudera answered. Lambo sits at the corner of the room, chanting small prayers in Italian. Reborn just brushes it off as something one of the guardians might have taught him. He turns back to look at Gokudera, who has engaged himself in a unusually friendly conversation. He could not help but feel an ominous feeling washing by. "Gokudera, please continue."

"What I remember from that day, which is today, is that when Gio-Tsuna calls out the name of the two, both of them will spookily appear. Just like the mist. And since the time now is still early, you still have about two hours before they appear. And of course, if they," He points at the three, "continue to remain here, they will suffer a nightmare like Tsuna for at most two days. For all that I know, Tsuna has been suffering the nightmare ever since he was young."

"What is the nightmare? And who are the 'they' you're referring to?" Reborn have got to know what is going on with his student. Gokudera scratches his cheek and cheekily replies. "I can't tell you, it will upset the system. And I have probably upset the system too far, just by saying all these." He then reaches out and grabs Lambo by the collar, effectively gaining a few loud but incoherent words from the boy before shutting him up with a grape candy. "Our time is almost up so I have to say 'goodbye' to you in a minute."

"I have to warn you. The days that come is not as pleasant as it should be. Our old enemy would come and get him to settle their scores." Gokudera spoke with a harsh tone. His eyes turned glossy, as if he was about to cry. He turned to look at his friends. "Protect him with your dying will, will you?" Yamamoto and Ryohei did not really know what is going on, their faces are too easy to read. He groaned and emitted red flames at his finger tips. Directing them to their forehead, he muttered under his breath. "Giotto or Tsuna, my boss and best friend, has asked me to give you this gift. A memory of the past and the future that will prove useful in the upcoming battle."

Images flowed into their minds as their eyes dulled for a moment. A clearly worried expression appeared on their faces as Gokudera lifts his hand away from them with a satisfied expression on his face. "Hm... Training proved useful. My flames ain't eating people today." He gazes into Yamamoto and Ryohei's eyes, hardening them so much that it sent a shiver down their spine, telling them both to hear him well. "Now that you know something, protect him with your dying will." They nodded their head. Suddenly, tears jerk down Gokudera's cheek. He grabs Lambo to his side as he says gently. "Thank you. Knuckle, Asari... Yuriko. Because without us, his life would be harsher."

Not letting go of Lambo (the latter complains that Gokudera is grabbing too hard), he wipes his tears haphazardly and gave Reborn a piece of paper. "Pass it to Verde when the time comes." Cocking an eyebrow, he asked Gokudera the obvious question. "When exactly is the right time?"

Gokudera then answers with a song in Italian created by himself.

"_When the Crows come aiming for the clear sky,_

_the clouds will come crashing in, leading the others in protecting it._

_But when they are at the losing end, the rainbow comes to aid,_

_and the lightning will strike first at hand._

_Creatures appear through the sky's resolve and frightens the crow,_

_but alas, weapons will deal the one last blow._"

Reborn made an effort and recalled every last word of the poem just before the room gets enveloped in pink smoke. He hops over the three stunned people and sits on the table. The smoke then disappears and in replacement of the two was their present selves, asleep. Reborn could only scowl at the state of the atmosphere, heavy yet blank. Reborn gripped Leon tightly and his partner transforms into a hammer. He gathers the boys and swing the hammer down, hard. Gokudera and Lambo stirs awake while Yamamoto and Ryohei blinks their eyes in astonishment. Kyoko was shaken up by the sight at seeing her friends get woken up harshly.

"No time to sleep or daydream. I want answers." All of them gave off a nervous laugh.

"P-Please do so, Reborn-san." Gokudera answered, trying his best not to give off any hint of nervousness.

"What did you see in the future?" Lambo burst into his obnoxious laughter, demanding Reborn to give him candy before he complies but Reborn simply ignored him and hit him away. Gokudera began to sweat profusely due to nervousness and the thick, impatient aura given out by Reborn. "Err..." The indecisiveness is torturing the hitman. He points Leon at the duo, causing Gokudera to sputter in an instance.

"Alright! Alright!" Gokudera waves his hands hysterically in front of the gun. Reborn pulls back and sits down, still giving off the aura so that the silverette will hurry up. "Honestly, we didn't see much."

"Hm?"

"REALLY! As soon as we got there, I found myself in Tsuna's room. Or is it the office? The cow was nowhere to be seen until the door was knocked. The baseball idiot came in while holding onto a spray can and Lambo. He continued to laugh, seeing me there and he compared the paperwork that piled up that time and the past. I couldn't see Tsuna's face because of the towers of paperwork so I heard what he said. It went like:

'Did you bring in the can?'

'Yup!'

'Then it's nap time!'

And then my eyes shut. Before I knew it, I felt pain swelling up in my head and I woke up back here. It's almost the same for Lambo, I think he..." Gokudera did not need to continue with his hypothesis because Lambo started to speak up with a lazy yet adult-like tone. Everyone was then startled by the maturity of the voice.

"Yare yare, this small body is not as convenient." _Small body? But you're a kid!_ "When I went through the device, I found myself alone in a huge room on a huge bed. And the bed is extremely comfortable, mind you. I was about to snuggle tighter when someone knocked on the door and barged in." His eyes shifts over to Yamamoto briefly before shutting one eye. All of them, sans Reborn, started to blink their eyes rapidly.

"Lampo?"

"It's Lambo, Octopus-head! Wait, Lampo? ARGH! I EXTREMELY NOT KNOW ANYMORE!"

"Lam... Oh my, I can't tell anymore."

"Areh? Kyoko also has visions? And she's right, I cant tell anymore. Ahahaha!"

Lambo rolled his eyes in irritation and cut short their discussion. "I'm Lambo. End of discussion. Who's Lampo anyway?"

"He's Vongola Primo's Lightning guardian." Reborn answered and something clicked clearly in Lambo. "Oh. I-I see." Reborn frowned at the reaction, about to ask him what's wrong when scuffling could be heard from Tsuna's bed. All of their attention was directed to the brunette, straining their ears to hear what he is murmuring under his breath.

_Just like the mist. And since the time now is still early, you still have about two hours before they appear. _

He looks at his watch as soon as he remembered what future Gokudera said. _Shoot! Two hours is almost up with their incessant chattering! Got to get them out of the room fast! _He starts to panic but at the same time, he wants them to stay. He wants to know who exactly are the 'they'. And between his internal conflict, Tsuna murmurs loudly, "Daemon, Elena..." Reborn laughs under his breath.

_Oho, it's them. _

A gust of wind then blew past them as the window swing open roughly. All of them shield their eyes as tears threaten to leak out of there. Recovering first, Reborn saw indigo colored mists surrounding the room and figures appeared from within. Tsuna has also chose this time to open his heavy eyelids and surveyed the room. The last time he remembered, his room is not filled with murky indigo stuff. Suddenly, something familiar surge through Tsuna as his eyes flashed orange. Then, the mist is no longer a mystery to him.

"Daemon, clear the mist or suffer the punishment." He threatened. An eery laughter then filled the room as the figures became clear, the mist no longer hang around like pest. Tsuna's head then starts throbbing alarmingly, like it is telling him to run. Two people appeared, a boy and a girl, both carrying tridents and their hair is styled like... pineapples? His hand covered his mouth, trying hard to stifle a laughter. Well, he managed because the boy's eyes are rather... Frightening.

"Kufufufu... Hello Vongola." The male broke the silence, startling everyone in the room. Gokudera coughed, trying to get that disgusting feeling out of his mouth. Lambo was frozen on his seat, ready to summon his bazooka again but Reborn was grabbing the device, not allowing him to set himself off to the peaceful future he assumed. The rest just stared at the new figures in the room, mouth agape.

"Why are you here, Daemon?" Tsuna hissed, he has no idea why is he feeling angry. First of all, the name that rolled off his tongue felt foreign, unlike the other names, maybe he never liked the guy. Secondly, he has no idea who is standing in front of him.

"Oya Oya, is this how you treat your guests, my dear Primo?" Tsuna was getting pissed by the minute.

"Quit the chase and get to the point, Pineapple." Somehow, it came rather easily, as if he's used to calling people fruits. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he recalls calling someone 'melon-head' and his dear friends called him that too. He chuckled softly. The boy's face turned red as fury built up within him. "Kufufu...Primo, you know I don't like the name. I'd rather you call me Daemon or Rokudo Mukuro now."

"Oho, someone learnt some manners boss." Gokudera smirked as he joined in the fun. Mukuro's anger could be seen on his face as well as the desperate attempt on keeping cool. "Oya, you still have your dog by your side?" He smirks as he watches Gokudera lose his cool.

"Look here, Melon-head. You're in boss' house so keep your torments and comments to yourself. Even Elena is laughing her head off, watching you lose your petty cool right in this small bedroom. By the way, did you set up a mist barrier here? Oh no, you probably didn't." True to his word, the girl was giggling at them, together with Kyoko. Tsuna tilts his head to the side, forgetting the girl while picking a verbal war with Mukuro. The girl waves off as she felt the increasing number of stares on her. She coughed and tried to hide her blush (and failed miserably) and began to talk.

"I'm really sorry about intruding, really. It's just that the link is set that when Boss calls our name for the first time, we'll appear near him like the mist but I never knew it was this near." The group nods their head in understanding. "Anyway, as Mukuro-sama said, he's name is Rokudo Mukuro or Daemon Spade. And my name is Nagi, just Nagi until I met him. Now, I'm Dokuro Chrome or Elena." Their eyes flashed their own colors and they saw the image. An aristocrat with melon-like cyan blue hair and a lady with wavy blonde hair. In their minds, questions like 'are they illusions or really the image' appeared, confirmed immediately when no mist was felt. They quickly used all means to erase the image off their eyes. Just then, the mist came again. This time, denser, as the creepy laughter took off in the mist.

"Kufufufu... My purpose here today isn't because of the abrupt call that my dear Chrome mentioned. I would like to make a deal with Primo, even though I am aware that you'll soon be Decimo this time round." Tsuna let out a groan as pain throb against his head harshly.

"*Cough* WHAT?! *Cough*" Gokudera managed in between the thickening mist. Reborn waits impatiently as he fired rubber bullets her and there in the mist, avoiding his student and his friends at his best. In a flash, the mist was cleared as the friends frantically check for each other only when they realized that the mob of brown hair was no longer there.

"Ne. where's Tsuna-nii?" Lambo asked, a lost look on his face. Gokudera punched the blue wall near him as he cursed fluently in all sorts of languages he knew. Reborn clicked his tongue as he hops out of the window, in hopes of finding his student. Without communicating, the three boys looked at each other determinedly before scrambling out of Tsuna's room, leaving Kyoko and Lambo stunned.

* * *

><p>Tsuna opens his eyes to the silence of the area. He stood in the middle of a storage-like space with no one around. In his mind, many questions ran through as fast as the speed of light (okay, this is exaggeration. But you know what I mean). <em>How did I end up here? <em>He took a step before starting to walk around, his head no longer throbbing. Carton boxes are strewn over the corners of the room and at the far end are two seperate beds, two brown closets and a long table with working work lamps. And before he knew it, Mukuro and Chrome are right beside him again.

"Wha-?" Tsuna's gaze shifted uncomfortably from the male to the female. He can feel his legs turning jelly.

"Kufufu, welcome to our temporary hole, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna's mouthed an 'oh'.

"A-Anyway, we brought you here not to fight, Giotto-kun." Chrome blurted out, her purple orbs**(1)** glinting slightly. Tsuna cocked an eyebrow. "We're here to make peace again, be friends. But we know the others would have conflicting feelings due to the past so we brought you only."

"I see... But honestly, you don't have to take me only. It will only cause them to object to you guys more." Tsuna stated gently, trying tactfully not to harm them with words. Chrome's feet shifted as she agreed with Tsuna's words while Mukuro just scoffed.

"Y-y-you're right though. I-It's true in the past that they are quite a bunch, with the exception of G, the others accept people very easily." Tsuna contemplates and nods his head steadily, totally agreeing about the fact. "We're actually not very far from your home so if you want, we can go back now." Tsuna blinked after hearing that sentence, getting shock on the inside. His eyes started to dart around the room, looking for the exit. Mukuro just commented out of nowhere. "Kufufufufu... Honestly, we haven't remembered everything yet. The important stuffs are still hazy, just trying to see it brings pain to the head. I'm sure you have the same problem as well as the others. Just let the memories be triggered. I want to call you Primo if it's fine with you, Decimo doesn't roll off both of our tongues easily."

"Oh? Says the aristocrat that doesn't like combat and always shoots his mouth off in a fight with Alaude. Yes, that I can allow." Tsuna teased while watching Mukuro's face turn red. Mukuro then knocks his trident against the floor, showing a full display of chihuahuas that he came across to know as Tsuna's weakness. The brunette then screamed his loudest as he sprints around the small apartment, big fat tears rolling out of his eyes as he shout cries of help. Chrome tries to plead with Mukuro to let up the illusion but Mukuro refuses. "I'm enjoying the show. A little longer please?" Chrome lets out a sigh of disappointment, being unable to help the poor boy.

_Come on! It's an illusion! Stop running and don't let the illusion get to your head! _A thought screamed inside Tsuna's head as he kept running. He can feel his breath running thin as he tries to gasps for more air. His legs burn from exhaustion but he kept running. _CAN THE DOGS STOP CHASING ME? _As if answering his prayers, the dogs disappear. He slows to a stop and pants hard in front of the two. Mukuro's eyes glint in happiness, as if saying 'thank you for the great show you displayed' while Chrome showed a tickmark. Poor Tsuna did not know that the anger was directed at Mukuro as he moved to the far end of the room. Chrome saw it and quickly calms herself down.

"Let's bring you back. Shall we?" Chrome said and watched Tsuna nod his head quickly. Mukuro scowled and muttered an inaudible 'pathetic' as he revealed where the door is.

* * *

><p>"Giotto!" Gokudera called at his loudest, ignoring all the unhappy comments thrown in his face. All he did was to glare at them and that shut all of them up. It's been thirty minutes since they have started searching and so far, none of them had seen the brunette. Gokudera wondered if Reborn had saw him but because of a fear he has for the infant, he refrained from asking him. His hand has been sore from pressing the call button on his phone to call his friend but until now, the line was not picked up.<p>

Just as he walked past the Sawada household for the fifth time, he caught the movement of mist at the window. Without waiting for another second, he swung open the gates and walked through the open door, not bothered to knock or announce his presence as he flew up the stairs towards the brunette's room.

"BOSS!" He yelled as he opened the door and shock he was. He glanced at the table full of food and tea as all of them surrounded the table, eating and drinking happily, even the two were there chatting. Anger was brought to his fist as he clenched his fingers hard and grits his teeth. His fury could be felt by Tsuna as he drops the mochi he was eating before feeling the aura. Lambo continued to chew the candy he got from Kyoko while they went to search for Tsuna. Reborn did not care and whacked Tsuna in the head for dropping his food unceremoniously on the turquoise carpet.

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE GIVE ME A FREAKING CALL WHEN BOSS HAS CAME BACK?!" Gokudera snapped. Yamamoto and Ryohei shot blank looks at him while Kyoko and Chrome chuckled slightly. Mukuro just brushed it off as a screaming fest that will start in a few minutes while Tsuna nearly peed in his pants. _Scary! _

Yamamoto then spoke up, with his mouth full. "But we did. We couldn't get your line." Gokudera nearly screamed at him to swallow his food before talking but held himself back since the sentence came out fine. Gokudera just slumps onto the floor, not going to bother about arguing further as his instincts tell him that there would be chaos if he follows up.

Just as Tsuna was about to go grab another delicious tasting mochi from the table, a gust of wind blew in from the window, causing him to drop the food due to slippery fingers (a.k.a. butter fingers). Tsuna groaned again, begging for some sort of mercy on the food he eats. His eyes turned to look at the window, where an angry looking skylark with the red armband stood. He then chokes on his food and manages to say what he wanted to. "HIBARI-SENPAI?"

Hibari then hops into the room and flashes his tonfas, directed at Gokudera. "For disrupting the peace of Namimori by screaming, I'll bite you to death." Gokudera gulps as he scrambles for the door, only to get hit on the abdomen, followed by the back and then the head by metallic sticks with handles called tonfas. The skylark then leaves from the same way he entered and closed the window as well. The silverette has passed out on the floor, swearing on the inside,_ I'll get you for this! Stupid skylark!_

* * *

><p>Hibari walks away from a heap for injured bodies on the dark sides of the streets as a bunch of yakuza members limped towards him, itching for another fight. Without looking back, he swung his tonfa like a boomerang, knocking them all out before taking his weapon back.<p>

"Herbivores," he muttered under his breath as his eyes shown purple for a second. "I'll **arrest** you for disrupting the peace of Namimori."

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> In this case, Chrome hasn't lost her eye yet thus 'purple orbs'

**So hey guys! The second update of the month. This updating pattern will go on until I have a break from the piles of papers stacked on my table, thus my late update. **

**Oh and thank you for the numerous amount of support in the latest chapter! I'm really grateful. Let's try and hit above 90 favourites and 120 followers! **

**I'm sorry for the lack of action in this chapter where Mukuro is involved. I have yet to grasp his personality since Daemon want Vongola to get stronger while Mukuro just wants to take down the mafia. As for Chrome, I made her shy(original characteristic) but outgoing(hopefully Elena's character) so pardon her OOCness. Once again, sorry for the lack of actions this chapter but I promise to pack in more fights the next one(spoiler: Hibari)**

**Thank your for reading my rants and the chapter. Please remember to Review!**

Edited: 3-2-15


	10. Hibari Kyoya

Previously

Hibari walks away from a heap for injured bodies on the dark sides of the streets as a bunch of yakuza members limped towards him, itching for another fight. Without looking back, he swung his tonfa like a boomerang, knocking them all out before taking his weapon back.

"Herbivores," he muttered under his breath as his eyes shown purple for a second. "I'll **arrest** you for disrupting the peace of Namimori."

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

Hibari slumped onto the table; fatigue of staying up for two days by bringing down small Yakuza groups has taken over him as he fall into a light sleep. A discipline member then knocked on the door to hand in reports, only to be hushed by Tetsuya, the vice head of the Discipline committee. Tetsuya then opens the door as quietly as he could and showed the discipline member why he was hushed.

"Wake him up and you're doomed for life, more or less like me." Tetsuya jokingly whispered once he assumed that the distance away from the office is good enough to prevent Hibari from hearing what they said. The discipline member then nods his head quickly, scurrying away as soon as he hands the paper to Tetsuya.

* * *

><p><em>He grunted. His hands held onto a pair of handcuffs as he swung them left and right, knocking out all his opponents at record time. His handcuffs then hooked onto a person's hand and he increased his flames and allowed the handcuffs to multiply and tighten his opponent. While focusing on what is in front of him, he forgot about what ever happened behind him even though he knew never to let his guard down. Just then, pain engulfed him on his back. He hissed in pain as he uses his free hand to knock the attacker out. He tightens his hold, strangling his enemies until they faint. He can feel power drained from him as he swayed and catches himself on the ground. His enemies smirked and charged at him, the tip of the sharp sword twinkled in front of his widened eyes.<em>

* * *

><p>*Gasps* He woke up abruptly from his nightmare. Sweat dripped down from a strand of his hair. It seemed so felt real as he unconsciously pressed down the aching part of his chest. At the corner of his eye, he can see Tetsuya getting worried for him.<p>

"Was it the usual? Kyo-san?" Tetsuya asked.

Once, he saw Hibari wake up with a horror-struck face and his forehead drenched heavily in sweat. Hibari's killer aura then choked him but he has somehow managed to calm down the skylark. They soon became close acquaintances and Tetsuya learnt about the nightmare during one of Hibari's slip ups (that's when Hibari decided to make Tetsuya his vice-chairman of the discipline committee. He doesn't want this secret to spread).

Hibari nods his head as he leaned back into his armchair. He crossed his fingers and let them support his head as he leaned forward. The images replayed vividly in his mind as people who looked like the bomb herbivore, baseball herbivore, the boxing captain, the idol herbivore and the omnivore dropped like dead flies in front of him. And all of them had fatal injuries. His forehead turned sweaty and he pulls away from his desk. He walks to the window and looked down at the school courtyard, in time to see those look-a-likes in his dream walk into the school. As he observed them, a small vein popped inside.

First, they are late. However, because of a small interest in them, he allowed himself to let them go. Next, he caught some of them in the group wearing the uniform haphazardly. Again, he knows that this small issue is constant and is beyond him to control because he wants the students to study well in school as comfortable as possible. So he brushed it off. The last was intolerable. They are crowding and making a lot of noise. Veins started to pop as he opens the window of his office.

"KYO-SAN!" Tetsuya shouted as he tries to grab the prefect. He then scrambles to the window and heaved a sigh of relief. Hibari has landed safely on the ground floor without letting go of his jacket. At the same time, Reborn (who has been watching Hibari in between the trees) saw the whole thing and smirked. _He is truly a potential cloud, not heeding anyone and truly unbound, just like the clouds. Interesting._

* * *

><p>"Turf-top! Can you lower your VOLUME?" Gokudera shot back at Ryohei as the latter shouted another 'extreme' beside Tsuna. "You're hurting Boss' eardrums!"<p>

"WHAT'S THAT?" Ryohei yelled back. Tsuna and Yamamoto were rubbing their ears while Kyoko just chuckled at the sight like she is used to it. At this moment, Tsuna's head starts throbbing as a warning rang inside. _What's that feeling that I've got? Hibari-san's coming? _He then looked up and widens his eyes. The others noticed that Tsuna stopped and watched where he was looking at. A blur of black then lands on the floor with a soft 'thump'. And the same reaction happens as Tsuna shouted.

"RUN!" Hibari smirks as he starts to chase the four that are heading in the same direction. Somehow, his eyes turned purple and Tsuna managed to catch that moment when he turns to check if the prefect is chasing. Tsuna's eyes then corresponds and glowed orange, Kyoko's eyes sparked yellow, Gokudera's eyes flashed red while Yamamoto's eyes swirled blue. And the impossible happened as Reborn smirked and listened to the foreign exchange.

"**Alaude! Give me a break!**" Tsuna pleaded as tears animatedly streamed down his cheeks.

"**No.**" Gokudera then took out his dynamites. "**Why you…**" Yamamoto kept laughing, trying his best to get Gokudera to keep his dynamites. "**G, try not to use any weapons please!**" Yamamoto laughed.

"**Don't just laugh! Help me plead for those dynamites to go back into his pockets!**" Tsuna grumbled. Yamamoto just waved the chiding off and started to plead half-heartedly at Gokudera to keep his dynamities. Knowing that keeping the dynamites were initially his boss' order, Gokudera clicked his tongue and kept his dynamites hesitantly into his pockets again, softly muttering 'sorry' at the brunette. Tsuna felt like slapping himself because of an over-protective friend.

He heard Hibari's grunt get louder as the latter's pace got faster. Sweat rolled down his forehead as he gets behind all of them and started to push all of them. Feeling a force behind them, the three of them started to pick up their pace as they got what the force meant. Tsuna turned back and realized that Hibari is not planning to slow down. Mustering his courage, he yelled. "**RUN!**" At cue, all of them started to break into a sprint with Hibari hot on their heels.

The cat and mouse chase went on until they made a turn to the left and their classroom appeared. Still feeling the killing aura, they did not bother to slow down. Instead, they slammed open the door of their classroom and shut it immediately. Unconsciously holding their breaths, they stood behind the door and listened to the footsteps outside.

Hibari slowed down once he saw them rushing into their class. He slows to a stop and looks at the door. He can hear hurried footsteps that stopped behind the door. Smirking, he took a step away from the door and starts to walk away. And when he does, he can hear the four of them heaving out a huge sigh of relief.

* * *

><p><em>"<strong>Hurry up! Alaude is going to kill us!<strong>" A blonde screamed as a magenta head tags along behind. Alaude spins his handcuffs around his fingers, threatening to catch them and put them under severe interrogation. The green head that was originally sleeping was shaken up by the frantic blonde to run, thus Alaude increased the number of handcuffs with his violet flames. _

_Suddenly, an eerie laughter broke through the pandemonium. Alaude then whips his head and strikes the mist with his handcuffs. "**Ouch! Be more gentle on an aristocrat would you?**" Alaude did not care as he increased the handcuffs. _

_However, a laughter erupted. "Nufufufu..." He can hear his handcuffs loosening before tightening again, grabbing air instead of a person. Alaude grunts, not bothering about the original targets. Now all he wants to do is to arrest the melon head. _

* * *

><p>Hibari starts to chuckle in front of a cherry blossom in school, and anyone that witnessed it was silenced at once by Hibari's intensifying glare. Suddenly, for no reason, he can feel his blood boil. His world started to spin as the background turns distorted. He can hear light but steady footsteps walking towards him. Then the place erupted with the oh-so-familiar eerie laughter, the only difference is the front. He brings out his tonfas and fell into his defending stance. Soon, the footsteps then stopped behind him.<p>

"Kufufu... Feisty already even though we didn't see each other." A voice rang. Hibari grunts aloud. A figure then materializes, causing Hibari to let out a short 'fu'. The boy tilts his head, "What's wrong, Mr Skylark?"

"Hair, still the same." Hibari replied, suppressing his laughter successfully. The boy was ticked. A small yet smooth chuckle escaped behind him and he somehow recognized it. "Good day, Elena." The girl bowed slightly.

"And you," Hibari cocks an eyebrow. "Still a gentleman to all ladies." Hibari can feel his anger reaching the peak and then, a vein popped inside nicely.

"**Melon-head.**" Hibari retorts. The girl continues her best to stifle her laughter as she watches her companion's face turn beet red.

"Oya Skylark-kun. I have a name called Rokudo Mukuro. And she is my dear Sibling Chrome." Chrome bows meekly at the prefect. Hibari continues to shoot daggers at Mukuro as the latter kept smirking wider and wider at each passing second.

"Why are you here?" Hibari grunts. Mukuro snorted, "To see a certain Skylark if he has ever changed. Seems like he didn't." Mukuro's eyes flashed indigo as he tapped his chin. Hibari then widens his eyes, seeing the irritating face he recognizes. "Daemon Spade." He muttered unconsciously as the latter smirked widely.

"Yes, Daemon Spade _was_ my name. However, I have no complete control over my memories so things don't come in full and I don't really remember you. So don't just see a fruit-shaped hairstyle and call it Daemon Spade or begin to fight." Mukuro said. Hibari then turns around and walks past both of them, still seething.

"Chrome, remind me to pick up a fight the next time we meet." Mukuro asks after watching the prefecture dissappear into the building. Chrome laughs and nods her head.

* * *

><p>The welcoming school bell rang loudly, informing everyone that it is time for lunch break. Tsuna's friends gathered around his table when Tsuna slumps into his hard, plastic chair. Reborn happily decided to drop by through the window, while launching an attack at the brunette. As if it was normal, the others did not voice out their concerns of a baby in school.<p>

"ITE! Any better way to approach me other than driving your feet into my hair?" Tsuna grumbled, rubbing his head with extra effort because it hurts.

"Hush it, Dame-Tsuna. You complain too much." Tsuna rolled his eyes at the infant, earning himself another kick in his head.

"What do you need, Reborn-chan?" Kyoko asks. Hana and Haru widens their eyes for a second. _He's an infant and he's talking?_ "Don't let my appearance deceive you. I am more than meets the eye." Reborn says, shocking the two dark-haired females out of their thoughts. They swallowed their saliva at the same time. "Anyway, I've found a spot in school where we can meet up for break and lunch. Get Ryohei and meet me at the lounge room." Reborn declared and hopped off, ignoring all the insults thrown at him by Tsuna and Gokudera (the latter is shouting at Reborn to show some respect to Tsuna).

* * *

><p>Tsuna could not help but shut his ears. His Storm and Sun guardians are way too noisy, complete opposites of each other like nature. The sun cannot shine through storm, even the slightest light was quickly covered. Just like their arguement. And Tsuna together with the girls could not help but sigh. Yamamoto was just using half-baked methods to quell them down, not helping. Tsuna turns around and shot them a glare, breaking the argument. "Lower the volume guys. We are in the eyes of the public, not the HQ from centuries ago." That shut them up. Tsuna smiled at them and continued forward, avoiding a pillar in time before smacking into it. Tsuna allowed his thoughts to run wild, just to ignore his friends. <em>Wh<em>_y did the sadistic torturer ask us to gather at the lounge room? Hardly anyone use it so I understand why Reborn chose that place but why not my house or the roof? And why did he include the girls too? _And soon, they reached the lounge room. "Now, cease all the arguments and enter. Don't cook up any arguments or else..." Tsuna emitted a dangerous aura that he thought he was unable to make. How did he manage it?

He slides his fingers in between the gap of the door and pushes the door aside slowly. All of them peeped in. Without finding any abnormalities, they stepped in. Looking around the room, they realized why Reborn chose this place. The area is comfortable, it is near the canteen and no one practically walks this way.

Or maybe not.

Reborn then appears on the table. "Ciaossu!" They turned around to face the infant. "What is your purpose of calling us here?" Tsuna asks, his arms crossed. Reborn then smirked, and Tsuna does not like it. "Due to all your tight schedules and everything, I decided to make this place our HQ temporarily." Tsuna is definitely unconvinced but Gokudera sure got excited. "It's just like a hideout! Let's do it, boss!"

"Drop all titles please. Thank you." Tsuna is ticked.

"Right, Tsuna." Gokudera deadpanned. It is really against him to call his higher up with their names but Tsuna was an exception. He hates being called boss, especially after recognizing him. Gokudera is glad, since he has been wanting a friend and have found his close friend in memories. "Anyway, T-Tsuna, let's do it!"

"Ahahaha! Yea Tsuna, lets do it!"

"I extremely do not know what's going on but EXTREME!"

Hana shook her head. "I don't know what's going on, and it sounds dangerous, so I'm leaving. I'm at home if you need me." She walks off and Haru follows behind. Kyoko looks at the boys, hesitating whether to leave or not. Her eyes then locked with Tsuna, conveying a small message. Tsuna closes his eyes. "You may go, Kyoko. I'm sure they would want to go home with you." Tsuna smiled gently at the girl, causing her cheeks to turn slightly pink. She quickly stands up and pats down her skirt, turning for the door. "Thank you, Tsuna-kun!"

A long whistle could be heard from Yamamoto. "Yamamoto!"

"Sorry Tsuna!" Tsuna huffs loudly.

Just then, the door slides open. They looked at the door and their eyes then widened. At the door stood the feared icon of the school, Hibari Kyoya. All of them started to laugh nervously. Tsuna looked at Reborn and sweatdropped.

"What are you doing here?" Hibari asked coldly, his voice seething with anger. Tsuna really felt like asking what is wrong but decided not to. It's Hibari-san you're talking about, he'll probably beat the crap out of them before they can even protest. Suddenly, Tsuna realised the reason why Reborn brought them here. _So your intention of bring us here is because of Hibari-san, evil. _

"Don't let me repeat this again. Why are you here? This is the room for the discipline committee." He seethes. Tsuna was about to agree to leave but Gokudera just HAVE to fight back. "Shut it, you skylark! This is going to be the Vongola's temporary headquarters for now. When was this room yours anyway?" The others nod their heads while Tsuna chews nervously on his finger tips. "Von... Gola." Hibari repeated slowly and softly. Reborn's eyes glint.

"Move it!" Hibari shakes up and shouts as he punches Gokudera with enough force in his face. Gokudera, who did not react fast enough, was knocked out that instance. "G!" Tsuna blurts. Miraculously, Hibari reacted to it but quickly covered it and reverts back to his stoic expression.

"Now now Hibari-sempai. We can share this room for our activities right?" Yamamoto was not shaking at all and Tsuna can feel himself fainting already. "Never," Hibari answered. He swings his tonfas to Yamamoto's right but the latter skillfully dodged it. Hibari then punches to the left and Yamamoto ducked to avoid the blow. Hibari continued to swing his tonfas casually with force and Yamamoto twists his body according to the attacks. Little did he know that Hibari is looking for a weak spot. Hibari then paused, "You kept avoiding your right arm. I see, baseball club." Yamamoto's eyes widened and Hibari took that moment to knock Yamamoto unconscious. Tsuna grits his teeth as he blurted. "Asari!" Hibari then grunts.

"Hibari! That is EXTREME! We should fight some time." Ryohei declared. "No," Hibari answers. He then started to dodge Ryohei's flurry of attacks to find a opening. And before Ryohei could scream another word, his knee connected to his stomach and threw him off the floor. Hibari smirked at the sight.

He then stares at Tsuna intensely while Reborn sips his espresso happily. "Now omnivore, fight me." Hibari smirks dangerously. Tsuna swallows his saliva in fear as he shakily get into his stance. Hibari then charges at the brunette, upper-cutting perfectly at Tsuna. He rubbed his sore chin, cursing inside in anyway he can. Tsuna's eyes widened and rolls to the left to avoid Hibari's attack.

"Don't just dodge, give me a real fight." Tsuna shrieked and looked at Reborn for a moment and the infant just shrugged. Tsuna groans before jumping to his right, dodging Hibari's blow to the abdomen. He can feel himself crying because Reborn is just sitting there and watching while he is avoiding his death sentence.

"Reborn," he dodges a punch. "Help," he managed while ducking a kick. "Me," he shouted and Hibari connected his knee to the stomach. A grin spread across Hibari's face. Reborn clicks his tongue, not even making his move. Tsuna cried mentally and whined outside as he stumbles back in pain.

Reborn started to grow impatient as he watched his student dodge haphazardly at the prefect's swift attacks. He gripped Leon tightly and the chameleon morphs into a green gun. Pulling the safety pin, Reborn aims at the reckless brunette's head and thud! Tsuna falls onto the floor. Reborn then smirks inwardly while Hibari groans.

* * *

><p><em>"Omnivore," Alaude walks into Giotto's office where the other blonde man has buried his head into the piles of paper. He then shoots up. "Do you need anything, Alaude?" The skylark stretches out his hand. <em>

_"I'll arrest you if you don't hand over the bullet." Giotto raises an eyebrow. "What bu- Oh. The dying will bullet. Why do you want it? You get your flames pretty easily." Alaude's hand did not retract. "Now," he ordered. Giotto rubs his forehead and hesitantly sticks his hand into the drawer, taking out a red colored bullet with a picture of a flame. Alaude then takes the bullet and stuffs it into his pocket. Just as he was about to close the door, Giotto called out to him._

_"Just to warn you, Alaude. The bullet causes the victim to do what he regrets not doing. It switches off all the body limiters and a flame will light up on the victim's forehead to indicate that it is being used." Alaude huffs and got ready to shut the door when the blonde's voice called for him again. _

_"Now what?" He grunts. Giotto starts to grin sheepishly. "The consequence of the bullet is extremely embarrassing so make sure not to let the cat out of the bag." Alaude dipped his head and left the room with a click._

* * *

><p>Hibari clutches his head intensely. <em>What was that? And the bullet?<em> The video of a bullet reaching the Omnivore's head played again in his mind in slow motion. His eyes then widened when he saw the very same picture on the bullet of his vision, on that bullet the infant shot. His mouth parted and closed, mouthing the exact name of the bullet and Reborn caught it.

"**The dying will bullet...**" Hibari says in Italian, making no effort to hide it. An evil glint that flashed on his eyes as violet soon followed. "**I wonder what are the embarrassing effects Giotto said mentioned was.**" He whispered. Reborn chuckled at the hint of interest the skylark showed. "Just watch," he stated.

Tsuna's back then arched and he stood up. Hibari's eyes widened a little as he watched the effects take place before his eyes. An orange flame burst atop of his forehead and his clothes burned away, leaving only the underwear on. "Reborn! Defeat Hibari-San with my dying will!" Tsuna exclaimed. Hibari coughed to stifle the laughter that threatens to escape. _So this is the effect. Interesting, embarrassing and definitely funny to watch_. However, due to his distraction, his mind was not quick enough to register the order of events as a green slipper flops down harshly on his head. Hibari then stumbles backwards. He looks down onto the floor, frozen in shock that someone managed to land a harsh blow on him. He grins widely and gets into his stance again, happy that the omnivore is fighting him for real.

He extends his tonfas outwards, only for Tsuna to grab it. The brunette then pulls Hibari towards himself with the tonfas and tried to hit him with his knee. However, Hibari leaps upwards and brought his foot down. At that moment, Tsuna shifted his position and Hibari's foot connected with the floor. He winced but got up quickly. Reborn glances at his watch and mouthed, "times up." Tsuna's flame simmers slightly as he shuts his eyes. "I want to protect my friends," the brunette thought. The atmosphere changes, cooling a lot even though the temperature was very warm. The sudden power change was shocking. Tsuna's eyes shot open, burning a fiery orange as a bigger flame sprouted on his forehead.

"**Move, Alaude**." He says coldly. Hibari smirks and decides to defy. "**Never."**

"**Very well,**" Tsuna voiced out. He then goes on to pick up his comrades and opened the window. "**Then I'll see you again next time.**" He declares and hops out of the window, his flames covered his feet as he hovered slowly towards the ground. Hibari hurries over to the window and looks down, heaving a short sigh when he found out that they landed safely. Reborn smirks.

"So you have a softer side for them? Why not be Tsuna's guardian?" He asks. Hibari glares at him, giving him the 'why should I herd with them' look. "At least you will get to fight carnivores like me." His ears perked up and Hibari charges at Reborn with his tonfa, only to be stopped by a jutte. Hibari whistled, "fight me."

"Some other time," Reborn answers as he hops out of the window. Hibari turns away from the window and mutters in front of Tetsuya. "You don't have to ask because I am already his guardian." And he smiles a little before dropping it again. "Kyo-san, yakuza sightings at A-18. Drug dealings." He reports. Hibari grunts and gesture to his partner to follow. Tetsuya looked out of the window for a moment. _You've made friends, I'm proud._

* * *

><p>As Reborn approaches the group, he felts two eyes staring into his back. He spun around, his eyes darting left and right, his gun readily at hand. Instantly, the feeling was gone.<em> Maybe I was just hallucinating but the feeling was definitely there. What could they be targeting?<em>

Tsuna sensed something was off about Reborn and voiced it out. "Reborn, what's wrong?" The infant shook his head, making effort to hide his worry. Tsuna's eyebrows creased into a frown but decides not to pry. Instead, he said, "you can approach me for any troubling matters."

"Like I have any problems to consult you with. Get going already, Maman is growing worried." Tsuna then stops in his tracks. Gokudera tilts his head while Yamamoto raise an eyebrow. Reborn continued to walk. "You know, Reborn." The hitman freezes. "I can tell you're hiding something but I won't pry. I hope you'll tell me what's on your mind soon." Reborn lowers his fedora. _I hope I don't have to, since your intuition is waking or is that Primo that's reawaking in you?_

* * *

><p>~Somewhere dark, isolated and far away~<p>

"Boss, our spies report that they found the descendants of Vongola Primo's family residing in Namimori, Japan." A masked man reported.

"Very well. Any ways to approach them without raising any suspicion?" An older man asks, his voice laced a bit too sweetly. His eyes are closed as he smirked.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is the son of the CEDEF leader, Sawada Iemitsu. He studies in Namimori Academy at the moment. Spies said that the arcobaleno, Reborn, is sighted with him." He continued. A bottle of glass then smashes against the side, narrowly avoiding the man's head. The masked man could hardly conceal his fear.

"Infiltrate the school and take the Vongola down." The older man roared. His crimson eyes flashes open, raining terror at his subordinates. The masked man hastily bows, quickly replying 'Yes' before shutting the door behind him to carry out the duties.

The older man grips his glass so tight it got smashed into pieces, its contents flowing out like a waterfall. "Damn the Vongola! Rising higher more and more while we are stuck with only 2000 men."

"Calm down, boss. We are already far in our plans in bringing them down once again, just by finding them. They will fall beautifully like 400 years ago, when Primo stabs a knife into the Vongola's chest. We just have to wait for the right time to strike and have history repeat itself." A deep voice rang.

"Worrying yourself won't get you anywhere, darling. Just let us handle it." A female said, her voice carried out so sweetly yet so disgusting.

"We'll follow you everywhere, boss. Even to death." Another voice said.

"Almost all the important chess pieces have already fallen into place. Just wait for the Shimon and we'll start our killing or hunting spree!" A cheerful voice chirped. Another person snorted in agreement. Silence ensued before the boss spoke again. "Just you wait, Vongola. We, the Corvino, shall take you down once and for all." All of them laughed maniacally.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh gosh, thank you all for your continuous support in these chapters. Thank you for fulfilling my previous wish as well. I hope the chapter has satisfy all your hungry thirst for the next chapter because it has been quite long since the last (if you consider two weeks as long cause I do). Please leave a review as you make a move! Thank you all very much! Love you all! By the way, because of a few reviews I received, I made minor edits in all the previous Chapters (except in OmakesSpecials like the date) . Btw, Please review if you feel that improvements could be made in any of the chapters and support the story by putting this as a favourite or on alert (ahahahaha, I'm being so selfish here). **

Published: 5/1/15


End file.
